Fate
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: What if Christian was married to Lily Lincoln, Elena's daughter and a woman who couldn't have children. A secret surrogate Anastasia Steele then anonymously volunteers to carry their child. Three years later Ana wants to find her missing child, Christian with a neglecting wife bringing up their child all on his own meets Ana and feelings awaken something in him.
1. Preview

**Preview**

"Christian it's the only way. I know you'll find this hard but once we have our baby everything will be ok, I promise." Lily leans in and kisses her husband on the cheek. "Besides, there may never be another woman willing to carry our child. This is our only chance." She sits back and looks at him intently. "Please." He sighs, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. To say he was enjoying married life would be a major exaggeration. Christian's parents were proud of him already, but their accidental meeting with his wife when he wasn't entirely sure of her name secured his fate without him knowing it. This hideous fuck up forced him into a settled down, family life he never intended to have. Though it was normal, routine, controlled, and he likes that aspect of it. Lily wasn't a bad person, but she lacked personality and with little charisma and no sense of humour she had nothing going for her other than her incredible body and gorgeous mane of blonde waves. Which is what made him choose her for his one night stand, he had seen her with his mothers best friend Elena. A woman who had always gazed at him like a piece of meat. He slept with her not knowing that his parents were planning on paying him a visit the next morning, not only catching him with a woman, but a woman thy already knew, wearing only his shirt on her slim figure. Thus pinning him into a corner, where he would be tied down with a wife simply to please his father. Christian Grey had everything most men desire. Good looks, a business that brought him millions a day, a plethora of gadgets; phones, cars, helicopters, planes, and a beautiful, presentable wife that he could have on his arm at dinner parties with rich potential investors. Although material possessions mean nothing if you yourself are not happy. Christian had more than he could ever dream of, but he wasn't a happy man. He wasn't living. Merely surviving, but to a self loathing megalomaniac that was all he needed to do to get by. And if that meant giving his wife a baby, he would do it.

"But who is this woman? And why does she want to carry our baby?" He enquires, he's never been good with not being presented with all the facts. It irritated him as much as his wife's whining did. Lily just sits back and breathes out.

"I don't know. It's all anonymous. She doesn't know who we are and vice versa. But more importantly, she's willing to carry our child. All she wants is the payment and your sperm and she'll do it." Christian was finding this subject increasingly dull. Children was not an idea he often entertained, but he was not the type of man that would leave his wife to raise their child on her own. He would help, and he was sure he would love this child, but it seemed a bit of a gamble considering he knew nothing of this woman. She could be a drug addict, like his crack whore of a mother. Or an alcoholic, a psychopath, a murderer, a thief. And he would never know. The baby would just be delivered to them one day and that was it. He was unsure, but if it would stop the incessant nagging from his wife and if he had a beautiful baby at the end of it then how hard could it be? He didn't like the idea of pleasuring himself into a cup but if this baby had to have one half of the couples genes he would much prefer it to be his.

"Well, how soon can we get it all started?" Lily's face breaks out into a rare smile that Christian doesn't reciprocate.

* * *

Anastasia Steele was a complex woman. She had a psychology degree that she worked extremely hard for. She trained to be a psychologist and specialised in bereavement and trauma therapy. But one day a fatal incident with a patient of hers caused her to leave where she lived. With no job, home or money she soon found herself in a sticky situation. She needed money and fast. So a trip to a clinic gave her the opportunity to make a fortune and secure some residents for herself. Being a surrogate wasn't something she would enjoy, carrying a child that wasn't hers, that she would never see again once it was born. But money was what she needed and this was the highest paying 'job' she had come across. She was waiting for confirmation from the potential parents who she knew as File HYJ00-Z39. As far as she was aware all of this would be anonymous, and she was currently staying at a friend's apartment near the clinic. So all she had to do was wait. And on the 14th October 2014 she got a phone call. She was told that the couple said yes, and that if she agreed his sperm and her egg would be mixed and implanted in her uterus. She wasn't one to admit fear but she was terrified of this. Her friend Kate was the one who reassured her that she would feel renewed afterwards, that she was giving life to a man and woman desperate for a baby. "But what if they're horrible to it?" Kate shook her head.

"They wouldn't be investing all this time and over fifty thousand dollars for you to have this treatment would they?" Ana shrugs, knowing that Kate was right but she rarely admits that she's wrong. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Ana, you can do this." She nods and goes into the spare room for some privacy while she makes the phone call.

"Hello, is this Ellen Brooks? The head of the surrogacy treatment?" She says, biting her nail out of nervous habit.

"Yes it is. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, it's Anastasia Steele. You asked me if I would agree to be a surrogate for File HYJ00-Z39. I wanted to let you know that my answer is yes." Ana knew that this wouldn't be easy. But with how much the mystery couple were going to pay for this child to be implanted into her she couldn't let the opportunity slip away.

* * *

"Christian!" Lily calls her husband downstairs while he's shaving.

"For fuck sake." He grumbles. "Can I not get five minutes peace?" He wipes the remaining foam off his face and walks downstairs where Lily is shaking holding the phone. He immediately frowns. "What's wrong?" She turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"She'll do it. The girl. She's going to carry our child." She runs to him and wraps her arms around his waist. Christian didn't understand why she was so desperate for this child. She knew that she couldn't have children prior to the marriage because she suffered from polycystic ovaries when she was a teenager. She saw a doctor and was told she may never be able to have a baby. He was surprised at how unaffected she was and he thought that that would have been it with the idea of children. As far as he was aware they only married because it ensured stability for both of them. Their parents would be happy and their images would be safe. It was marriage of convenience, not love. He hadn't thought that he would get feelings for her but he was surprised that he didn't even consider her a good friend by now. They had been married for two years and all he thought of her was that she was an acquaintance. Heck he thought Taylor and Gail were more his friends that she was. But he didn't deserve love as far as he thought. He was a broken man and no woman could ever fix him. And as he dismissively held his wife in the middle of their kitchen he thought that maybe this child could be the making of him.

 **A/N - I know I have two other stories but I'm close to finishing one of them at least, so I thought I would post a little preview of a story I want to write and see what you all think. I saw this on a review for another story and someone commented asking someone to do this. When I updated this earlier people told me that this story was ready done and I'm 'copying' them. The truth is I had no idea these other stories existed, but I intend to make this one slightly different and I will finish it. Please read it and see if you want me to continue or if you want to see something else. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Sophie x**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ana! Can you come here!" Ana sighs as she gets up from the sofa and waddles over to her best friend in the kitchen. She was now six months pregnant and even though she still had a long way she felt like the size of a house with her petite frame. She was currently sporting her favourite maternity shorts and a baggy jumper that hung loosely off her shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her thick framed glasses on as she was too lazy to put her contacts in. When she enters Kate smiles at her. "I need your help. Do I put the stock in before or after the tinned tomatoes?" Ana takes one looks at the black onions and sighs.

"Neither when you've made the onions into charcoal. Here, let me do it." She takes the saucepan and tips the onions into the garbage, she then gets out another onion and a garlic clove. "See? You want to peel the onion so that all the brown stuff is off not just the shell bit." Kate nods and watches intently as Ana finely cuts the onion and garlic. "Then you want a light coating of oil on the pan, don't drown the onions, it won't mix in with the sauce." She continues to teach Kate how to make this tomato sauce and when she's done they sit with the sauce over some linguini, it was Kate's favourite pasta because she liked the shape of them in the store. That was the last time she let Kate go grocery shopping. Ana sits with her plate balanced on her pregnant belly, and Kate smiles at her.

"What are you going to call it?" Ana looks at her confused. "You know, the baby."

"That's the parents job Kate. I can't do it." Kate rolls her eyes at her.

"Did you not read the pamphlet the nurse gave you? You're aloud to name the baby when it's born." Ana puts her plate down and starts rubbing her stomach. She has names picked out but those were for her own children. But considering that wasn't happening anytime soon she thought why not call the baby one of those names. "So, what will you call it?"

"Well I've had two names picked ever since I was a teenager, you know, the romantic stage-"

"-Which you are yet to come out of." Ana makes a face at her and continues.

"If it's a girl, Isla. After my grandmother. And if it's a boy, Raymond. After my dad." Kate smiles.

"Those are beautiful names. Where is your family?" Ana looks down, avoiding eye contact with her. "Sorry. But you haven't told me anything about why you left Ana. All I know is that your name is Anastasia Steele and you had to leave where you were because of an incident. You know everything about me Ann's." She just shakes her head and looks away.

"I can't, Kate. I will tell you, just not now." Kate nods, still irritated that Ana still wouldn't tell her but she understood that it must have been awful for her not to even contact her parents. She stands up and offers to take Ana's plate into the kitchen. "Yes please." She takes it and walks out the room. Ana runs her stomach and sighs, this really wasn't going to be easy. She already felt an emotional connection to this baby whose father was anonymous. She just hoped he was good looking so at least the baby may get some good looks and not her pale complexion and eyes too big for her face. It would be hard giving up this child, but she needed the money, and she couldn't back out now.

* * *

Christian had been growing more and more excited about the baby. He knew that the girl was six months pregnant and so far it had been a very healthy pregnancy. He had been sending vitamins and leaflets to the agency to give to the woman carrying their child. But as the months went on he grew less fond of Lily. She wasn't like she used to be. She had been going out a lot, and her mother had a big influence in what she did. He only hoped Elena hadn't told her what had happened when he was fifteen.

He had been moving rubble for her in her yard when she asked him to come inside for a drink as it was very hot. He had made a snarky comment and she had slapped him, then kissed him roughly. She then proceeded to take him to the sofa, where she performed a lot of sexual acts on him. It ended up with them on the floor with her straddling him when her husband walked in. Christian was expecting a beating but Lincoln's eyes went straight to his naked wife and he started hitting her. Instead of helping her Christian grabbed his clothes and ran out. He never went back there and he never contacted her again.

He was disgusted to this day with his actions. He should never have succumbed to her advances, but she was a hot older woman, and he was a horny teenager. Elena is nowhere near as good looking as she once was though. She has had so much plastic surgery that you can't tell whether she's sad or happy anymore. Her daughter is getting to be the same. With fake breasts and a face full of Botox he wondered when she would stop, or whether he should stop her. He had the power to, it was his money she was using. She had bought an array of things to put in the nursery that were unisex because they didn't know the gender of the baby yet. That was all her though, Christian didn't care what the sex of the baby is, the only thing he was worried about was what name this anonymous pregnant woman named their child. He wouldn't be able to cope if she called the baby Ella, but out of all the names it would be highly unlikely that that would be the name she chose. He just hoped that the baby was healthy.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I don't have any new chapters for my other stories because my laptop is broken. I stood on it because I'm a clumsy idiot. So I only had this story. I thought it was better than nothing. It may be a while until I get it fixed but I'll try and update, just bare with me for a week or so. Thank you and keep reviewing!**

 **Sophie x**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ana woke up to a damp patch in the middle of her bed. "Kate." She calls, realising what it is. "Kate!" She shouts louder. She looks over to the clock and sees that it's one am. It's her due date. So many people told her that she wouldn't have the baby on her due date, that it was rare, but here she was. Kate bursts into the room with her hair askew.

"What? Are you ok?"

"It's time." Ana says, placing her hands on her stomach. Kate nods and helps her out the bed and helps her change into her sweats and baggy jumper. "We need to wait until contractions are five minutes apart for two ho-aaaaahhh." She is stopped mid sentence when a wave of pain and clenching comes over her. Kate takes her hand.

"Are you ok Ana?" She nod and takes deep breaths. "Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't that bad it was just unexpected." Kate nods and walks her out into the living room carefully. "Can I have some water?" Kate nods and walks out while Ana gets her mobile out. She calls the nurse that the couple insisted she had during her pregnancy. After a few rings she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Dr Greene? It's Anastasia Steele. I didn't think you would be up." Kate comes back with the water and Ana sips it, welcoming the refreshing liquid.

"I'm doing a night shift at the hospital. Is everything alright Anastasia?"

"My waters broke about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh! Have you had any contractions?"

"I've had one, about five minutes ago."

"Well you know when you should go in don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well until then, relax and keep stress to a minimum. Maybe take a bath or talk to someone. Just stay calm, breathe through your contractions and call me when you're coming in." She says thank you and hangs up the phone. Kate smiles at her and squeals.

"I can't believe your having the baby! God it's seems like yesterday you were at six months moaning about how fat you were. Now look at you." Ana frowns at her.

"Gee thanks Kate." Kate shakes her head and laughs.

"You know what I mean. And I promise that I will workout with you so we can get that tight and flat stomach you used to have ok?" Ana rolls her eyes at her best friend and laughs. "So, you excited?" Kate says, leaning on the sofa.

"I'm scared more than anything. I just want to see what the baby looks like. See if I can get any clue as to who the father is." They both laugh and Ana gasps as she feels another contraction coming. She leans back once it passes. "This is gonna be a long day." She says, rubbing her stomach.

* * *

"Keep pushing Ana, you're doing great. Five more seconds." Ana pushes with all her might as she uses up the last of her energy. Dr Greene looks up at her shaking her head. "Ana you need to push harder in not getting any movement here." Ana shakes her head while Kate brushes the hair off her sweat covered forehead.

"No I can't, I can't do it." Kate grabs her hand a squeezes it tightly.

"Yes you can Ana, come on. Push!" She sits up and pushes as hard as she can, when she lets go she flops back down on the bed and hears tiny cries coming from in front of her. She tries to raise her head but she can't, all her energy is gone. Then Dr Greene brings a small baby next to her and places her on her chest.

"It's a little girl." Ana can't help the tears flowing down her face, something about her hormones. She puts her arms round this tiny person and rocks slightly.

"Hey little one." She says, taking hold of the baby's tiny hand. After a while the baby quietens and opens her eyes. Ana gasps at the colour. Powder blue with a thick grey circle around the outside. They were the most beautiful set of eyes she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but be completely mesmerised by them.

"Do we have a name?" She looks up at Dr Greene and nods.

"Isla." She looks back down at the baby and smiles. "Hey Isla."

* * *

Two days later it's time for Ana to go home and the parents to collect the baby. All she's done for the past two days is gaze at the beautiful little girl she gave birth to. She's dressed and is about to leave as she sits on the bed holding Isla. "Hey baby girl. So I have to leave you today, a task I never thought would be so hard. You were supposed to be a way to get money, so that I could live my life properly without being scared. But you are so much more than that. The minute I looked into your beautiful eyes I fell in love with you. And I will never forget you, I most certainly will never forget the condition you left my body in, now everything's flabby." She chuckles through her tears. "I may see you again sometime but if I don't-" She swallows a sob. "-If I don't then just remember that your mommy will always love you. Your real mommy." Dr Greene comes in and nods to Ana, signalling that it's time for her to leave. "Are the parents here?" She shakes her head.

"Not for a while. Would you like to stay and meet them?" Ana shakes her head and Dr Greene nods in understanding. She takes the baby and goes to walk out when Ana calls her back.

"Could you give this to the parents?" She hands Dr Greene a letter and she nods. Ana bends down and kisses Isla on the head. "Bye angel." And with that she leaves Ana crying in the doorway. Kate comes and helps her out the building and into the car.

* * *

Christian got a call late evening on the 20th April 2015 saying that the woman had given birth to a baby girl who should be allowed to come home in two days. Those two days were agony and finally when the 22nd came by he was surprised by how excited he was to meet his daughter. As Christian got out the car he saw a woman hunched over sobbing as her friend helped her into a car. _What was that all about?_ He thought as Lily took his hand dragging him into the hospital. Dr Greene walks into a private waiting room a few minutes later holding what he assumed was his daughter. She was so tiny and his face immediately broke out into a smile. Dr Greene gave him the baby first and he looked down at her. Then she opened her eyes and he was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. They had a thick grey ring around the outside but the rest were powder blue. Absolutely breathtaking. "Lily, look at her eyes." Lily peers over his shoulder and gasps.

"Was that the colour of the girl's eyes?" Dr Greene smiles and nods. Lily frowns. "She doesn't look like my daughter." Christian looks at her.

"She's not your biological daughter though is she?" _What a fucking stupid thing to say,_ he thought. As he gazed into his baby's eyes he knew that she would be the love of his life. "What's her name?"

"Isla. It was her grandmothers' name." He nods and looks back down to her, completely mesmerised by the beautiful little girl in his arms. When he passes her to Lily Dr Greene gives him an envelope. "This was from the girl, she wanted me to give it to you." I open it and see that it's a hand written letter from her. He turns to Lily.

"Do you want me to read it out? She shakes her head so he starts reading in his head.

 _Dear Parents,_

 _I just wanted to let you both know that if it weren't for the fact that I need it desperately I wouldn't have accepted the money. This baby was the best thing and the hardest thing I've ever done. Giving her up was excruciating and I hope that you both take care of her. I have no doubts that you are both thrilled with this beautiful little girl and will be wonderful parents. Her eyes are captivating and she'll definitely break hearts with them one day so you better keep an eye out for her. I hope you decide to keep the name Isla as it was my grandmothers' name. She was my world and a beautiful woman and if little Isla turns out to be half the woman my grandmother was you're in for a real treat. Thank you for giving me this opportunity and I wish you both luck for the future._

 _Thank you,_

 _Miss S_

Christian assumed that Miss S meant surrogate, so he didn't think anything of it. He only thought about how wonderful this woman must be to have written a letter especially to thank them for giving her the opportunity to have this baby. A baby she had to give away. As he looked at his daughter in his wife's arms he couldn't help but admire the woman who gave him this beautiful little girl, and he was more than grateful.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Laptop's still broken unfortunately but I managed to get this up. Please bare with me, I'm trying to get it fixed. How do you want Ana to meet Christian? In an interview? Where she works? Maybe they simply bump into each other? Tell me what you want to see happen :)**

 **Sophie x**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Three Years Later...

"I mean for fuck sake Ana you have to get out there! Women have needs, get yours!" Kate shouts at Ana, trying to pry her from her seat on the sofa, a spot that she's pretty sure has an indent of her body from sitting on it from dawn until night. Ana huffs and mutes the TV.

"I don't want to Kate. I don't like drinking or men." She puts the sound back on the TV and Kate rolls her eyes, grabs the remote and turns it off.

"So fuck a girl! I am not letting you sit here another minute, it's pissing me

off. Now come on, we're going to a club." Kate grabs her arm and pulls Ana into her bedroom to dress her up and do her hair and makeup. An hour later Ana emerges wearing disco shorts and a baggy silver crop top. She pairs it with huge black ankle boots with a five inch heel. She has her hair up in a high ponytail with her curly hair reaching to just above the middle of her back and to finish the look she has a smokey eye and pink lipstick on. Ana looks at herself in the mirror and gasps.

"Kate, this is a bit too much-"

"-Nonsense! You look hot. We didn't work so hard for that body to not show it off did we?" Kate says, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Ana questioningly. Ana sticks her tongue out at her and they both giggle, grabbing their purses and walking out the door.

"Jesus Kate the line is huge! This was a mistake lets just go home." Ana goes to turn back around but Kate grabs her arm and twists her around again.

"No way. Come on." Kate pulls Ana up the queue and they soon find themselves opposite a man so big that both Kate and Ana could fit in one of his shirts. He wasn't fat, he was just a solid wall of muscle. Kate smiles at him and he smiles back, unhooking the little rope and letting them pass. Kate leans forward and kisses the man's cheek. "Thanks babe."

"No problem Katie. Who's your friend?" The big man says, his eyes gliding down Ana's body. She raises her eyebrow at him.

"Eyes up dude. I'm Ana." He chuckles and holds out his hand. Her hand is about three times smaller than his and a firm squeeze could probably break it.

"I'm Andy. It's always a pleasure girls." He bows. They both giggle and walk inside. The music is so loud that Ana can feel it thumping in her chest.

"I need a drink. To the bar!" Kate shouts and the people surrounding them all cheer, Ana follows quickly behind Kate. They both order a Cosmo and tell the bartender to keep them coming. After their fifth cocktail and some shots of Tequila Ana really starts to loosen up and without much persuasion her and Kate make it to the dance floor. Ana sways her hips to the music and throws her arms in the air while Kate grinds on her. This is the first time since the baby that she's let go and she's thoroughly enjoying it. When she opens her eyes Kate is gone. She looks around but there is no sign of her anywhere.

"Oh shit." She says, suddenly getting the urge to run to try and find her. She moves quickly in and out of the people until she bumps into a rock hard chest. The man holds her in his arms and she tucks her hair behind her ears, blushing profusely. "I - I'm So sorry - I was - I." She is stopped in her tracks when she looks up into the most beautiful grey eyes she's ever seen. He looks down at her with such fascination that she thinks he either has mental issues or he thinks she's beautiful. She goes with the former and wriggles out of his grasp after gazing up at him for a while. "I'm sorry." She turns and starts moving quickly again, when she ventilate finds Kate she's dancing with a blonde man. Attractive, but not Ana's type. _You don't have a type,_ her subconscious sneers at her, she ignores her and taps Kate's shoulder. "Kate I wanna go home. I don't feel too good." It was partially true, she felt her stomach disagreeing with her alcohol consumption and knew she would either regret it tonight before bed or tomorrow morning when she woke up. But she also didn't want to run into the man who made her dizzy from one look, his eyes were so gentle, and he was beautiful. There was a pain in her chest as she thought about him. Kate nods and turns to the blonde.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" The guys face lights up and he nods, taking Kate's hand and following her with Ana trailing behind them both. When they get in the cab the blond guy stops making out with Kate long enough to make a phone call.

"Hey bro. Look I'm going to this chic's house so I won't be staying with you tonight...Cool...You'll pick me up tomorrow yeah?...Please?...Thanks! See you tomorrow...I will don't worry." He hangs up and they get back to making out. Ana leans back and sighs.

"Nice."

Christian was at the opening for his new club with his brother, Elliot. He has never been a party person but as soon as Christian mentioned it to his brother he was forced into a night of sweaty people and alcohol, the two do not go well together in his books. He couldn't wait to get this night over and done with so that he could get back to his little girl. Isla was just over three years old and growing more beautiful with each passing day. With a head full of thick and curly copper hair and those beautiful blue grey eyes Christian could tell she was going to break some hearts when she was older. _Much, much older_ , he thought. She was the apple of her fathers' eye and they were both extremely close. Well, they had to be when Lily was hardly ever around. He had suspected an affair but never actually confronted her about it. After all he didn't care what her feelings were towards him, it was what she was doing to Isla that killed him. She has completely neglected her, she hasn't changed one diaper, read one story or given one bath in three years. The more time passes and the less she does the more desperate he gets to divorce her, but he couldn't do that to his baby girl. He spent half his childhood without a dad, he may as well not have had a mother and he certainly wasn't going to let his daughter go down that path. He loved her way too much to let her life go the same way his did at her age. He gets brought out of his thoughts when a petite woman barges into him at full force. His instant reflex is to push her away but he holds her in his arms, she starts to stutter an apology but when she looks up at him she pauses mid sentence. Christian looks down at her perfectly shaped face and beautiful features like she's Aphrodite. She gazes up into his eyes and he gasps at the colour. The most beautiful blue he had ever seen. He only wished it weren't so dark so that he could properly see her, soak in all her beauty under the natural light of the sun, but before he could open his mouth to ask for her name she muttered an apology and wriggled out of his arms, soon disappearing in the sea of dancing bodies. He desperately looked around trying to catch a glimpse of this girl. He wanted to know what that strange pull in his chest was, and if she felt it too. No one had ever intrigued Christian like this girl had, it alarmed him, but there was also something strangely comforting. After about ten minutes of frantic searching he went back to Elliot. He was not giving up, Christian Grey does not give up. He would find this girl and get her to tell him if she felt it too. He would keep searching for her because there is no way he could forget about what he felt just then. Whoever this girl was, he would find her. But one thing was for certain. She was a mystery.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I thought I'd give you this considering we're on a hiatus for Five Years A Slave. Hope you like it! I didn't expect this many followers so quickly it's unreal! Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Christian made his way to the apartment Elliot had stayed at last night. _Fucking man whore._ Hemade his way using the directions Elliot made him, and found himself looking at a rather quaint looking apartment. He parked up and walked up the stairs. He knocks on the one that Elliot told him to and the door gets opened by a familiar face. "Hi! You must be-" She stops when she sees him. It's her, they stand and stare at each other for what feels like minutes. Her eyes are incredible, they are powder blue, kind of like Isla's, but without that thick grey ring around the edge. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. Her teeth were biting into her bottom lip and he couldn't get his eyes off it. He glances down at her body and sees that she's only wearing a long vest, and no bra. So when Elliot came from behind she turned and he could see the side of her breast. _Sweet Jesus_ , he thought as he exhaled quickly. He noticed she was wearing nothing on her bottoms and those legs went on forever. _Mother of god_ , he looked back up to her eyes and they made eye contact again, she was perfect in every sense of the phrase. Elliot then holds her waist and kisses her cheek and she giggles. _That was the most beautiful sound I've ever fucking heard_. He then had a dreadful thought, was she the one he fucked last night? _Dear god no_. His questions was answered when a spunky blonde runs up to him planting her lips on his. They make out for God knows how long and the girl just continues to watch Christian smirking. _Oh that smirk_. When they're done Elliot walks out and stands next to Christian.

"Dude. Come on let's go." Christian doesn't listen and is stuck staring into the girl's eyes. "Yeah ok, we all know she's really pretty can we go now?" The girl blushes and turns around, walking away, not before giving him a good look at the bottom of her ass. _She's wearing a thong. A lacy fucking thong. Lord have mercy, I am a horrible person. You have a daughter Grey! And a wife you sick bastard_. That last thought is what made him snap out of it and say goodbye to the remaining blonde who flashes him a smile and a wave, they walk down and get into his car. He can feel Elliot's eyes on him the whole way back.

"What Elliot?" Elliot laughs and leans back.

"Nothing." Christian steals a quick glance and sees Elliot smirking at him.

"Why are you fucking looking at me like that?" Elliot holds his hands up and chuckles.

"No reason. Except, you love her." He says like a child.

"Who?"

"Don't play innocent with me Christian Trevelyn Grey. I saw how you were looking at her. You wet star struck." Christian scoffs and shakes his head. Although he knew that is exactly what he was. This girl had beguiled him, and he didn't like it.

"I have a wife Elliot." He says with enough conviction to hopefully convince him. Elliot scoffs.

"Right. I forgot about _Lily Lincoln_. You two still happy?" _We never were_.

"Why wouldn't we be? We have an amazing home, and a beautiful daughter."

"But?" Christian glances over to him.

"Well, you didn't actually say anything about her as a person. Christian we all know what she's like-"

"-What she's like? Elliot it doesn't matter what _she's_ like. We have to make it work because that's what you do in a marriage. We can't not be together. My baby girl is not going to grow up wondering who her mom is ok?" He shouts. Elliot sighs.

"But won't she be doing that anyway? Ana said that giving up a child is the hardest thing that a person could do so naturally Isla would want to know-"

"-Wait. You spoke to some stranger about my daughter?" Elliot chuckles.

"Not a stranger, Ana."

"Who the fuck is Ana?"

"That girl you were ogling. Well she gave up a baby a few years ago and she said it was incredibly painful-" So her name is Ana. He doesn't hear what the rest of the story was he just can't get her face out of his head. "-Anyway she said that if she wants to see her real mom in the future you should let her. It wouldn't be fair on her otherwise." That brought him out of his daydream.

"She said what?" The audacity of the woman. He knew she was too good to be true.

"Oh, um, nothing." But Christian had already heard enough. He didn't care how aesthetically perfect this girl was, nobody tells him how to raise his daughter. Fate seems to want them to keep meeting so the next time her sees her he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

Ana was on her way to an interview at GEH, the CEO's assistant is pregnant and he needs someone to take over while she's gone. She sets off in her beetle Wanda at around six forty five so that she can get there in plenty of time and she won't be late if there's traffic. Which, coincidentally there is. She's stuck and can't move, there is a flashy Audi in front of her that she admires for a while, making her lose focus so when it pulls forward she is late to. She pulls forward but the Audi suddenly stop and she smacks into the back of it. Her car got most of the damage. "For fuck sake!" She shouts, hitting the steering wheel. Then she sees who steps out of the car and her mouth drops open. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

 **A/N - Hi guys! My chapter for Fifty Shades Teaching was so short I thought I'd upload another chapter of this! Let me know if you're enjoying it please :)**

 **Sophie x**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Christian was in a traffic jam from hell. Taylor and Gail had gone on holiday with much persuasion from Christian. It was their anniversary and he figured someone should be enjoying their marriage so he booked them two flights to his family home in Aspen. He still had CPO's on him but they weren't driving him to work, he wanted to for a change. He was stuck in a traffic jam for a while before he looked in his rear view mirror. "Fuck me." He says, it was the girl. Ana. He needed to have a word with her urgently about her gossiping about his daughter. So when it was time to pull forward he did so, then rammed his break on so she shot straight into the back of his car. He knew her shitty looking car would take most of the damage and he just smirk as he got out of the car to see her mouth open.

Ana wasn't just shocked, she was mortified. Why did they keep meeting? Ana didn't believe in fate but this was getting ridiculous. He taps on her window and instead of rolling it down she opens the door and barges out. "What the fuck? I'm going to be late for an interview asshole!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. He looked taken aback and even took two steps away from her. _Yeah that's right, back off you beautiful dickhead._

"Well, I was going to apologise but the words aren't in my vocabulary when it comes to rude and immature girls." She gasped.

"Excuse me?" He merely smiled and a couple of men came towards them.

"Everything ok, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Sawyer. You can leave now." _Geez what is wrong with this guy?_ Christian looks to Ana and rolls his eyes at her facial expression. She looks at him with an icy cold glare in her eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose before continuing. "You know what? I don't care. I don't care that I keep seeing you, I don't care that I have this weird pull to you I don't care. I'm late for an interview. Sort out my car or so help me god I will hunt you down and kill you." Then she takes off down the road in her heels. Christian stands staring where she was standing a few seconds ago. He didn't know whether to be furious or turned on at the moment and that feeling confused him. _What is she doing to me?_ He needed to get to his office so he made sure Sawyer would take care of everything before he made his own way to his place of work. When he gets up to his floor a very pregnant Andrea stands from her desk and walks round to him.

"Miss Steele was late sir, but I didn't say anything to her considering the time you're coming in now. I have all her paperwork here and if you need anything else I'll be right here." She smiles. Andrea has always been a no nonsense sort of woman and she never backed down in front of him which he liked very much. She had become a friend instead of an assistant -which Lily was not happy about- he had even met her fiancée and he seemed like a good guy so he was happy for her. He knew what having a child was like and he would recommend it to anybody. It fixed him, Isla saved his life and if it weren't for certain problems he would have no problem about having more children. He loved children, surprisingly to him and the rest of his family, he found himself being more compassionate and more caring when it came to people.

"Thank you Andrea. I don't know what I'm gonna do when you leave." She seems quite taken aback but he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Neither do I sir, neither do I." Christian chuckles before entering his office.

"I apologise for the wait Miss Steele I had some issues I had to deal with." He hears a gasp and he looks up to see the same woman, that he's seen four times now, in his office, staring back at him. "Dear sweet Jesus." He mutters under his breath.

"Please don't tell me you're Christian Grey." Ana says, almost praying for it not to be him. He shrugs.

"'Fraid so. Tell you what." He unbuttons his blazer and sits down behind his desk. "Let's start over again. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings." He holds out his hand and she looks warily at it.

"Likewise Mr Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele, CEO of nothing, but I do make really good cookies." Christian lets out a chuckle and she giggles. _My oh my what a beautiful noise_.

"So tell me Miss Steele, why do you want to work for me?" She proceeds to tell him that she is interested in the business world, though she understands she will only be an assistant she would like to know how the company is run, and she admires the work Christian does outside of mergers and acquisitions. Then she starts asking questions.

"Is it because you feel strongly about the cause? Feeding the worlds poor?" She sits forward and looks a lot like John Flynn, Christian's therapist. But she has this look in her eyes that looks right into him. He can feel his cold and arrogant bravado slipping away as his vulnerable and broken self starts seeping through.

"It's smart business." She leans back and looks as though she was thinking he was going to say something entirely different. "You disagree?" She looks him in the eye, probing him with their intensity.

"I don't know enough about it." She stops for a moment before leaning forward again. "I just get the feeling that your heart might be a bit bigger than you let on. You close yourself and never open up to even the people you're closest to. Why is that?" Christian is taken aback by her perception.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean." _Seriously Grey? Denial? That's the best you can do?_ "Besides, I didn't think this was a therapy session, and I'm the one supposed to be conducting this interview." _Better Grey, control the situation_. Ana sits back with a small smile on her face. She has him all figured out, it took a little longer than it usually does, but she's got him. "Is there something funny?" She looks back up with him, her smirk grows.

"No sir, nothing funny at all." He narrows his eyes and cocks his head to one side.

"I don't know what you've researched about me, or what you think you know, but it will take a long time for you to know me Miss Steele, a very long time. You may think you've got me all figured out but you haven't. I can assure you." She leans forward, keeping steady eye contact with him.

"Try me." Again he's taken back by her answer. _A challenge? Very well Miss Steele, let's play._

"Tell me what you know." She widens her eyes a fraction and looks around the room. Taking a deep breath she begins.

"You're a closed book. It takes a lot to get you talking, if anything. This means you must have had some sort of trauma involving trust, I assume a loved one, maybe a parent or both. It would have been early childhood considering the type of issues with trust you seem to have. This being said you clearly grew up with money so maybe you lived with relatives or were adopted at a young age. You're distant and only let a chosen few into your life. That being said you never truly reveal the real you, either you're afraid of judgement or you think that they will hate you if you show them. You have bad social skills so either you don't have any friends or you isolate yourself from people. Your office is devoid of the warmth you clearly lack in your personality, whether you choose to hide that side of you or whether that was completely destroyed by whatever trauma you experienced. You have a problem with being touched, because when I bumped into you at the club and I touched you you stiffened. This could be related to the trauma or the lack of intimacy you had or that you refused to have as a child. That's all." She sits back and Christian is left sitting with his mouth open. "Mr Grey I assume you read my CV and know I have several degrees in psychology. I am very good at my job and I do hope you won't underestimate me should you decide to hire me." He continues to sit and stare at her. _Holy shit. I am fucked_.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Quick note: He slept with Elena ONCE and was so disgusted that he never spoke to her again. He's not still having sex with her, nor does he keep in contact with her. He views his relationship with Lily strictly for stability and reputation purposes, he does not love her. And Isla is NOT Lily's baby. She couldn't have children so it's Ana and Christian's baby. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **I know she went all Sherlock on him but it always bugged me how Ana never clocked on to what he may have experienced as a child. It may be a bit too much but I am a massive Sherlock fan and she's a psychologist so she would be quite perceptive, she's just awesome at her job clearly. Tell me what you want to see next :)**

 **Sophie x**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You're hired." Christian says after a long moment of silence.

"What?" Ana chokes out. She assumed that because of her perception that was quite frankly rude he wouldn't even give her a second glance before throwing her out the building. He smiles slightly.

"You impressed me Miss Steele, and that never happens, it takes a lot to impress me. Plus we keep meeting so you are clearly supposed to mean something to me, therefore, I am not letting you out of my sight again. You'll start Monday. I'll have Andrea get you a company credit card so that you can shop for more appropriate clothes for work. You seem to be slightly underdressed. But Miss Steele, if you ever speak about my daughter with anyone else, or if you ever talk to me like that again, you'll be out on your ass. Fast." He smirks slightly when her eyes widen a fraction. "I'll look forward to you working under me, Anastasia. Goodbye." Ana sits for a while then stands up, muttering a thank you and a goodbye then walking out of his office feeling his eyes on her the entire time. She thought that the interview went awfully, yet he hired her. He complemented her and turned her on, whilst possessing her slightly, whilst insulting the way she dresses. _Was he always this intense?_ She'd been an assistant before so she knew what she had to do but was she prepared for Christian Grey? I don't think so. Andrea waddles over to her and takes her arm.

"He can be crazy right? Don't worry you'll get used to it. You seemed to shake him up though, he sounded weird just now. He wanted me to give you this." She hands Ana a credit card. "It's got a large some of money in it. Basically buy what you want as long as it's work related. Trust me, an employee bought a fifty inch screen TV on one of these and Grey put him out on his ass quicker than he could say Sony. You're gonna love it here!" She's very enthusiastic and as she walks Ana out she tells her about what she'll be doing on Monday. "See you Ana!" She steps into the elevator just as Christian walks out of his office. Their eyes meet and he stops.

"Anastasia." He says cooly.

"Christian." She says, equally calm, though they were both shaking inside. Christian couldn't understand why he was so affected by her. Sure she was beautiful and clever and has an amazing body and is passionate and driven, but she was nothing special. He kept telling himself that throughout the day when she kept popping into his mind. And if truth be told, he couldn't wait for Monday. _Is this what having a crush feels like? Well that's all it can be Grey. A crush._ He couldn't let himself do what he wanted, he had to have some boundaries and he hated cheats, he dealt with them everyday of the week. He wouldn't let himself stoop that low, he would just have to get over it. That's why when he got home he immediately went into his baby girls room to get his mind off of things. He walks in and sees Gail putting him to bed. His face immediately brightens when he sees his daughter's face. She looks up and sees him, and a beautiful grin spreads across her face.

"Daddy!" Gail turns and smiles warmly at him as he walks forward.

"Thank you Gail, but I think I'll spend some time with my little bear." She nods and walks out. "Hey honey." He picks her up and lies down with her on her bed that he's way too big for. She lies against him playing with his tie.

"Hi daddy. Was work good?" She asks. Isla loved listening to her dad's work, she didn't understand a word of what he was saying but she loved him so anything he liked she liked, and she could tell he loved his job, so she loved it too.

"It was great sweetie, thank you for asking. I met a lady that will take over from Andrea's job today." She looks up, her eyes big and sad.

"Andrea's going?" She spent a lot of days at Christian's office, mainly because Lily was 'too busy' to look after her, even though she didn't work.

"Hey don't be sad. She's going to have a baby, just like you. She'll be back once the baby is big enough to leave with someone else." She looks back down, and starts playing with his tie again.

"Who's the lady?" She asks. He smiles and strokes her hair.

"She's a lady named Anastasia and she's very nice." She nods as though she is totally into the conversation.

"Am I gonna meet her?"

"Maybe, someday. Anyway, it's time for bed baby girl." She whines as he starts to get up. "What the matter?"

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" Christian looks at his little girl, with her jutted out bottom lip and her big round eyes and can't help but feel his heart melt. A heart he never thought had before his little girl. He nods and she smiles brightly.

"Ok, but you have to help me choose some jammies." She nods and gets out of bed, taking Christian's hand and leading him out her room to his bedroom which was just down the hall. Christian was amazed at how developed her sense of direction was at this age, she was an incredibly smart little girl and he wondered whether that was him or her mother. He often thought about 'Miss S', and what she was doing now, and whether she ever thought about Isla. They get into his bedroom and he notices that Lily isn't here.

"Where's mommy?" Isla asks, walking into his closet.

"Um, she's at the movies. She'll be back soon." He hated lying to her but he didn't want to tell her that she was out at some bar getting drunk with people she's never had a sober conversation with.

"What movie?" _Shit, why did I say the movies? Why the fuck am I lying for her? She should come home reeking of booze and explain to our daughter where the fuck she was._

"Um, you don't know it. It's in a mother language. Now, you picked out some jammies?" She nods and smiles, Christian breathes a sigh of relief, thanking God that she can be distracted so easily. She pulls out some grey and blue ones that he had specially made to match Isla's eyes. He had ones made for her as well. He knew she would choose those so he keeps them in a low enough draw for her. He offered to get Lily some but she said it was 'childish' and 'immature'. He got changed and changes Isla into hers before getting into bed with her cuddling up next to him.

"Night night, papa bear." He smiles down at her.

"Night night little bear." He puts his nose to hers and they both growl like bears at each other. It was their way of saying goodnight or goodbye. Plus when he did it with Andrea watching once she nearly fell over at how cute it was and he laughed. A lot. He waited for her to fall asleep then with a final kiss on the forehead he turned out the lights and falls asleep next to her.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I wanted to let you see his Christian is around Isla and how different he is in his office. Don't worry, Ana will be meeting Isla in the next chapter. How do you want it to happen? Leave your ideas and I'll consider them :) Also, I don't like the name of this story so if you have any ideas as to what to call it you can leave a comment or pm me:)**

 **Sophie x**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Three Weeks Later...

Ana had been working for Christian for a few weeks now and they had become quite well acquainted. She was good at her job and plus Christian was being a lively boss. She got through the first week of him being cold and distant but after that he started opening up to her as a person. He smiled at her and when she made jokes he laughed with her, he was an amazing man. She had learned that he had a wife, but he didn't go into much detail about her. She wondered if they had children. She knew her little crush had gotten out of hand, but she couldn't stop it. Every time he walked over to her she got butterflies, it was like he had some sort of power to make her feel lightheaded when he was around her. She walked into his office not knowing that he would be screaming to someone on the phone. "What the fuck do you mean you can't look after her tonight?...You're busy? You don't have a fucking job! She's your daughter too you know Lily!...Dint give me that shit. Just because she isn't biologically yours doesn't mean she isn't your daughter...Do you know what? I've had enough. E-fucking-nough!" He slams the phone down so hard that Ana jumps, he looks up and immediately his face softens. "Ana you, you didn't hear all that did you?" She nods slowly, looking down and blushing.

"I'm really sorry, I, I wanted to ask if you wanted some lunch? I was about to go and get some and I thought-"

"-I'll come with you, hold on." He puts some papers into a draw and shuts his laptop, grabbing his mobile and standing up, smiling at me. "Let's go." Ana stands dumbfounded at his kindness, but smiles back and looks away quickly, not wanting him to see her blushing.

He notices though, he always notices when her cheeks get that beautiful rosy colour. _She could not be anymore beautiful_ , he thought as she walked out before him. He knew his crush was getting out of hand, but the more he got to know the girl the more he wanted to find out. She was perfect, from her laugh to the way she licks her lips when she's nervous. And the way she bites her lip, God, it made him want to leap forward and kiss her with all he could. But he couldn't, if only he hadn't been seen with Lily, if only he had met Ana first. He thought that if he let his guard down anymore he could develop feelings for her, and he couldn't let that happen, it would be too hard, in more ways than one. He had to be her friend, nothing more. And he would ask at lunch whether she wanted to be his friend. _God what am I, five? 'Ana, will you be my friend?' Fucking hell, what have I become?_ But he knew exactly what he was. Lovesick. He wanted Ana but he couldn't do it, he was married and he wouldn't put Isla through that. He didn't give a fuck what Lily did, but he wouldn't break his daughters heart by taking away her mom. The only mom she's ever had, and she's a shit one. They get to a restaurant and Ana gasps. "Christian! This is a five star restaurant!" He smiles slightly at her shock.

"I know." He says, before walking in. Ana follows shortly afterwards. _Smug bastard_. The waiter walks up to them.

"I'm sorry we're all booked." Ana touches Christian's arm and he jumps at the electricity he feels.

"Christian let's just go." She turns around but Christian catches her wrist pulling her back. The waiters eyes change as if in recognition.

"Mr Grey?" Christian nods. "Of course, I'll get you your usual table, follow me." Ana is shocked, but follows Christian and the waiter anyway. They take a seat and the waiter gives them menus. "I'll be back in a second to take your order. When the waiter leaves Ana leans forward.

"You have your own table?" Ana whisper shouts and Christian smirks, leaning forward as well.

"Well I should do its my restaurant." Ana's mouth hangs open and Christian laughs, taking his hand and pushing her mouth closed with his finger. He tries to ignore the electricity he feels when he touches her skin, so he clears his throat and takes his hand away. "So, how was your weekend?" She raises her eyebrows at him then smiles.

"It was good thank you, I went to the movies with my roommate, Kate. Then her boyfriend came round and I got out of there because you know how they go at it for hours-" she stops mid sentence and closes her eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "That's your brother and I'm talking to you about him having a lot of sex." She palms her face and Christian just chuckles.

"Honestly I already knew, he's not one to have sex and shut up about it." They both laugh. "I want to know more about you though. What did _you_ do?" She smiles and shrugs.

"I didn't do much actually, it was a pretty uneventful weekend. I'm not a very interesting person Mr Grey." She giggles after that and Christian's heart melts. Then he raises his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Ana, you're fascinating. You are a mystery to me, I can't work you out yet you seem to have me all figured out. You're smart and driven and not to mention incredibly beautiful." He let the last word slip out accidentally and Ana looked down at her menu, blushing furiously.

"Thank you." She mumbles, smiling down at her fingernails. He had called her beautiful. Her, Anastasia Steele, beautiful. Christian Grey thought she was beautiful. She felt like she was going to explode with happiness. She was overjoyed and she realised then that this wasn't just a crush. She adored him. She looked up at him and when their eyes locked she felt as though Christian had just leapt into her chest and stolen her heart. He smiled affectionately at her and after a while cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at his menu.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" He says, looking up at her and putting his menu down. She looks at him in disbelief.

"Christian I couldn't afford a carrot in here let alone a meal. You eat, I'll be fine." Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"You think I would bring you to a restaurant, _my_ restaurant and let you pay for your own lunch? Oh, Ana, dear Ana. You don't know me at all." He smirks at her and she giggles again, bringing a bright smile to Christians face. The waiter returns and asks them for their order and just before Ana could say something Christian starts talking. "We'll have the roasted peppers for starters and then the mushroom linguini. And a bottle of your best white wine." Ana scoffs.

"Ok no, that's what he'll be having. I'll have the bruschetta for starters then the pomodoro pesto pizza. And a glass of sparkling water please." The waiter looks to Christian who is looking at Ana and smirking.

"Coming right up." The waiter says, before walking away. Christian continued to smirk at her.

"What? You never had a girl say no to you before?" His smile widened.

"No, it's a first for me Miss Steele." She smiles slightly. "You beguile me Ana." He says seriously, she looks up, shocked at the sudden change in his mood. He runs his hands through his hair and leans back. "Ana, I, I don't know what it is with you, whether you have some sort of power to make me feel like this. Ok, I'm going to say this once and only once so do not ask me to repeat it. Ana, you have enchanted me, I don't know how because this has never happened before, certainly not with Lily. I feel as though if I don't do something about it I'm going to end up-" He stops himself and looks down. "-I'm going to end up falling for you." She gasps and her eyes widen. "But that can't happen. So we have to sort something out. I like you Ana, I think you're amazing. So, I would like us to be friends, but no more. Is that, is that ok, with you?" She sighs and leans back.

"Christian, this isn't all you. I feel it too, but I'm not a home wrecker. I won't do anything to jeopardise your marriage. The reason you're feeling like this is because you don't feel that your wife is there with you emotionally. You have to talk to her and then whatever you feel for me will go. I'd love to be your friend Christian, but you have to promise me that you'll talk to your wife." He starts looking at her weirdly and she frowns. "What?" He looks down and smiles.

"What did I say last week?" She remembers and laughs.

"Not to go all shrinky on you. Shit, I'm sorry. But it's not my fault my boss is crazy." She winks and he laughs with her. When their orders come they easily slide into conversation.

"Try this wine its exquisite." He pushes his glass towards her. She shakes her head.

"No thanks, I don't drink." He frowns.

"Why not?"

"Well, when I got pregnant I didn't drink and then afterwards I just never got back into it." It slipped out before she could stop herself. His eyes widen.

"You have a child?" He says, astonished. She shakes her head and breathes out.

"No, I, um, I had to give her away." And then it clicked for him. She was the girl he saw that was crying as another woman helped her out, it must have been Kate. He saw her stomach, she had just had a baby.

"Why?" Her head snapped up and he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it Christian." He nods, there's a silence before he takes her hand from across the table.

"I'm so sorry Ana. I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't mean to pry. If you ever want to talk about it then I'm here." She smiles and after a while takes her hand away.

"Thank you Christian. You're a great friend." He grins at her and they start talking again.

Once they went back to the office they got even more states coming back as they were joking and laughing with each other. The offices silenced as they paid no attention and walked past all the wide eyes of Christian's employees. Ana was in his office, helping him file some letters when the office door swings open and a blonde, skinny angry woman walks into the room, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. She walks up to Christian and thrusts her phone in his face. "What the fuck is this?" She angled just enough for Ana to see too. It was a picture of the two of them at lunch, he was holding her hand and smiling at him. The headline below says 'CEO Christian Grey has found someone new?' He looks at it then looks at her.

"What the fuck is what?" He says, dismissively. This angers her more and she stamps her foot like a child.

"What are you doing going to restaurants with a whore like this?" She shouts, pointing at Ana. Ana rises and before Christian could stop her she walks up to Lily with a glare.

"Look, you don't know me, so I expect you to know this. No one speaks to me like that. Not even rich fake blondes like you. If you have a problem with Christian, fine, but do not come into his place of work and start bad mouthing his employees. I don't think you deserve an explanation from me so I'll let Christian do it. But let's get one thing straight, Lily, if you ever speak to me like that again you'll find my six inch heel so far up your ass it'll be coming out your mouth." She turns to Christian. "Let me know when you've finished those letters." She gives a final glare at Lily then walks past her and sashays out the office. Christian is shocked that she would speak to his wife like that in front of him, but he liked that she stood up for herself.

"Well? Are you gonna fire her?" He laughs at her.

"No, she's the best assistant I've ever had and I won't fire her just because you called her a white and she didn't cower away like a scared puppy." She screams, and throws her hands in the air.

"What the fuck is happening Christian? Are we even married anymore? You haven't touched me in years!" He stands up and looks her straight in the eye.

"You stop touching the alcohol and I'll touch you." She scoffs.

"Don't pretend that that is what this is about. You don't love me, you never have." He looks at her confused.

"Of course I don't love you Lily. How could I love someone who neglects their child and drinks instead?" She looks at him, furious.

"She's not my child!" He rolls his eyes, trying to keep his temper down.

"You are the only mom she's got! Don't make her life hard Lily. If you ever hurt her I swear to god I don't know what I'll do." She turns to walk out but stops just before the door.

"I want you to love me Christian, I want us to be like we used to be. We used to be friends and now what? We barely know each other. Your my husband Christian, and I don't care what you say because I do love you." She walks out and Christian is confused and angry. She never even showed signs that she loved him, she never said. He calls Ana back in and she walks in.

"Christian before you fire me I'm so sorry I would never have spoken to her like that but I just got so angry-"

"-Ana calm down, I'm not going to fire you." Her mouth opens.

"What?" He smiles at her.

"I'm not going to fire you for sticking up for yourself. I especially liked the bit where you said you'd stick your six inch heel up her ass." She puts her hands on her face and groans.

"You think I'm a thug." He laughs at her and stands up.

"Ana, you're different. I love that about you." She smiles but on the inside she's screaming. She knew she had feelings for him, why wouldn't she? He'd been ridiculously nice to her these past few weeks, and she knew that she was falling for him, hard. She just had to make like she wasn't. He smiles at her ten shakes his head. "Oh, I need a favour."

"Anything." She smiles.

"I need you to look after my daughter for me tomorrow." Ana grinned feeling grateful that Christian trusted her enough to look after his daughter.

"Sure! What's her name?" He has a find look on his face, he clearly loves her a lot.

"Isla."

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I may have lied. Ana meets Isla in the next chapter. I'm loving how much you all like this story at the moment, it's your reviews that keep me going so thank you so much :)**

 **Sophie x**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 _"Sure! What's her name?" He has a fond look on his face, he clearly loves her a lot._

 _"Isla."_

Ana's face fell. She hadn't heard that name since the hospital. Surely it couldn't be her, it couldn't be her Isla. No, it was just a name, it didn't mean anything. Christian walked forwards and put his hand on her arm. "Ana? Are you ok?" She nodded, snapping herself out of it and smiling at him.

"Yeah, should be fine. Where?" He smiled and took his hand away, she felt a slight tingle where his hand was.

"Here actually, it would be during the day. I'll have her most of the time but I need you to look after her when I'm in meetings." She nods and they get back to work. When she gets home she's deep in thought. Kate notices.

"Hey banana, what's up?" Kate hits her arm as she slumps down on the sofa.

"Nothing. When's Elliot coming?" She raises her eyebrows at her.

"Don't play innocent with me Miss Steele, tell me what's wrong." Ana sighs and turns more to face her irritating roommate.

"Well Christian asked me to look after his daughter tomorrow at work." Kate's brow furrows.

"Where's her mom?" Ana rolls her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on that bitch. She came storming into his office today asking about a photo of us at lunch together-"

"-You had lunch with him?!"

"Yes, now don't interrupt me. She then called me a whore and I don't know what happened I just snapped. I stood up and told her if she ever spoke to me like that again I'd put my six inch heel so far up her ass it'd come out her mouth." Kate cracks up laughing, she laughs so much that she has tears coming out her eyes. "Kate! It's not funny! I thought he was going to fire me."

"And did he?" Kate says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, he said that he wouldn't fire me for sticking up for myself. And then he said I was different and that was what he loved about me." Ana says dreamily and Kate smirks at her. "What?"

"You love him." Ana gasps.

"No I don't!" Kate scoffs at her.

"Oh come on! You're so in love with him that you can practically see the hearts coming out of your eyes." Ana looks down and starts blushing. "Hey, don't worry, you'll get over it. And plus, it's natural. He's smart and the owner of his own company, he's rich and not to mention devastatingly handsome." Ana nods and sighs. Kate holds her hand to comfort her. "Now, tell me about his daughter. What's the problem?" Ana looks up at her.

"She's called Isla." Kate gasps.

"You don't think-"

"-I don't know! I don't know." Suddenly the door opens and Elliot walks in with a pizza, but someone else comes with him. Christian smiles at Ana when he walks in. She looks at Kate and she smirks.

"Hola putas." Ana rolls her eyes.

"I've already been called a whore once today I don't need to be called it again. Especially in Spanish." Elliot laughs and takes a seat next to Kate, making out with her. Ana clears her throat and Elliot smiles.

"You want one banana?" She giggles and leans over. Elliot gives her a chaste kiss on the lips and Ana laughs. She looks over to Christian who is standing and burning a hole in Elliot's head. "What's up bro? Am I taking your girl?" Ana tries not to laugh and Christian puts his middle finger up at him, taking a seat next to Ana. He puts his arm on the back of the sofa over Ana's head. She knew it was an innocent gesture and he was just relaxing but she could feel the electricity sparking off him.

He shifted in his seat as he felt it too. He needed to get this Ana thing under control because at the moment all he wanted to do was cuddle up to her. They ate their food and started watching a movie, but halfway through Kate and Elliot leave so Ana and Christian shuffle up. Ana falls asleep and slumps onto Christian. He looks down and sees her leaning into his chest, he moves his arm from the back of the sofa and wraps it around her. She stirs and looks up and him. "What-"

"Shh, just, stay." She gazes up at him and he leans his face down to hers, their lips centimetres away from each other's when Elliot runs through into the living room with a teddy bear over his privates. They move apart instantly.

"Hey guys! Pass me that bag." Ana reaches over and passes him the bag. He pulls out some squirty cream in a can and smiles. "Awesome, thanks!" He turn and runs back to Kate's bedroom, giving them both a good view of his ass. They groan and shield their eyes. After he's gone they sit in silence.

"It's probably good that he interrupted us." Christian says, not looking at her.

"Yeah, definitely." Ana nods. They sit in silence again. "Do you want some tea?" He nods at her.

"Tea sounds good." He follows her into the kitchen and she reaches up to get the teabags. She turns back around but Christian grabs her waist and pulls her to him, putting his lips on hers, she drops the teabags and wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she grants him access into her mouth. Their tongues dance with each other and Ana can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted the warmth of his body on hers, his arms wrapped around her. She knew that in that moment, in this wonderful moment, she loved him.

The next day had come, and Ana was dreading seeing Christian. After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and left. She went into her bedroom and cried. Not be aide she was sad, but she was just overwhelmed by her feelings for him. He brought out something in her, this primal need for him and he didn't want her back. And what was worse, he was married and had a daughter. She was devastated that she had let herself kiss him back, but once his lips were on hers she couldn't stop it, the pull towards him was too powerful. She admitted it to herself then, she loved him and he didn't love her, and she would just have to live with that. So she got ready for the day and headed out to GEH.

When she got there she went straight to her desk and waited for Christian to come. About half an hour later she heard a little girl screaming and stood from her desk. A small copper haired girl came running towards her and she smiled when she saw her, looking down and rubbing her foot across the floor. "Hello, I'm Ana." She says, bending her knees so she's nearer to her height. She blushes and giggles.

"I'm Isla." The little girl held out her hand and Ana took it, shaking it gently.

"Hey Isla, you're dress is beautiful." She giggles again and twirls around so that her dress fanned out around her. "Wow, it's really pretty." She held her arms out and Ana didn't know what to do.

"Pick her up." She looked up and saw Christian looking at her. He was standing leaning against the wall in a navy blue suit. _Mother have mercy_. She looks at Isla and holds under her arms, putting her on her hip. Isla looks up and makes eye contact with her. Ana gasps at her eyes. Powder blue with a thick grey ring around it. And at that point she knew, this was her Isla. And Isla was her daughter.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So you all wanted another chapter soon so here it is. I changed the name to 'Fate' thanks to** Karen773 **for suggesting it to me :) What do you think Ana should do?**

 **Sophie x**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Isla looked at Ana as though she was a lost friend, and Christian didn't know why. Ana looked stunned, like she knew Isla, it was unsettling to say the least. He walked over to them and took Isla from Ana, and Ana felt empty without her in her arms. "Ok baby girl I'm going to a meeting but Ana will look after you." Isla nods and smiles.

"Bye papa bear." Ana's eyes soften and she smiles.

"Bye little bear. See you soon." They press their noses together and growl at each other, and Ana fell more in love with him than she was before. He looked at her and she looked away, but he moved closer and leaned in to her. "We need to talk." He said in a hushed tone with burning intense eyes, then he gives Isla to Ana and she nods. He turns and walks away to his meeting room. Ana is staring after him and then she looks down at Isla who is looking up at her confused.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Isla shrugs and Ana laughs.

"A drink please." Isla says, squirming to get down. Ana puts her down and she runs over to Christian's office trying to open the door.

"Hey wait. Are you aloud in there?" Isla rolls her eyes.

"Well, yeah? I'm gonna own dis one day so yeah." Ana just smiles and nods, walking over to her and opening the door. Isla runs over to the bar in the corner and tries to get up into one of the stools so Ana picks her up and puts her on one. She walks behind the bar and asks Isla what she wants and she says a milkshake. "They're in the fridge." Ana bends over and looks in the fridge. She finds a whole shelf full of different flavoured milkshakes. It's so obvious that Isla is the love of his life, the way he looks at her with such care and admiration, like he can't believe she's there, Ana found it beautiful and she couldn't believe that somehow the cold, arrogant man she met once was such a loving and caring father.

"What flavour?" Isla puts her finger to her chin and thinks, Ana tries not to giggle.

"Strawberry." She says, looking decisive. Much like her father. The two spend an hour and a half chatting and at one point Isla got up and got an iPad, then she started showing Ana her Sims. "See? Theres Taylor and Gail, that's mommy, that's daddy, and that's me!" Ana could see them clearly on the little screen and she smiled.

"Awesome! That's really cool Isla." Isla nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna make you." Ana raises her eyebrows.

"Really?" Isla nods and gives her a cute grin, that Ana returns. Then the door opens and Christian walks in to see his daughter snuggled with Ana on his sofa. There was something that seemed right about it and he couldn't figure out what it was. Isla looks up and he smiles, squatting and opening his arms. She jumps off the sofa and runs straight into his arms, he picks her up and swings her up over his head. Ana loved seeing him like this and she dreaded the talk they needed to have. Christian looked at her and she smiled weakly at him, letting him know that she wasn't ok. He sighed and walked over, putting Isla on the sofa, he takes earphones out his pocket and gives them to her.

"Be a good girl and put these in and watch some hair tutorials on YouTube, you like that right?" Isla nods enthusiastically, then turns to Ana.

"This week, the French braid." Ana burst out laughing and Isla giggled with her. She was definitely Ana's daughter. Christian gave Ana a stern look and she got off the sofa, before stroking Isla's hair and giving her a smile. She sits in the chair opposite to his desk and he sits on it, directly in front of her.

"Ana, I think we should talk about last night." Ana looked over to Isla and Christian shook his head. "She's fine, look. Isla." He calls, she doesn't look up. "Isla." He says a little louder and she still doesn't do anything. He turns back to Ana. "See?" He sighs and looks down. "I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't mean to, well I did but I shouldn't have, I just want you to know that it won't happen again." He looks a bit flustered and it definitely wasn't the way she thought this conversation would be going. She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry too Christian. I shouldn't have reacted and I just, I don't know what to say, apart from that I think I'm-" She gets interrupted by a phone ringing and Christian rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, one second." He answers in and puts it on speaker. "Grey."

"Oh honestly Christian is that how you greet your mother?" Christian smiles warmly. Ana was glad that their conversation was interrupted as she knew she was about to tell him she loved him. She couldn't stop herself and now she could think about what she was going to say.

"Sorry mom, I didn't check who it was. Is everything ok?" His voice has immediately softened.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick up little Isla for some lunch?" Christian looks up at her like he's thinking.

"Thank you mom, that would be great. When are you coming?"

"I'm just outside." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sawyer walks in with a kind faced lady with sandy coloured hair.

"Christian darling." She opens her arms and Christian stands up to hug her. She looks down and spots a brown haired woman looking uncomfortable. Christian notices and clears his throat. She looks up at her and Grace gasps. "My oh my, you're absolutely beautiful. I'm Grace, dear." Ana blushes and stands up, holding out her hand.

"Thank you, I'm Ana." Grace ignores her hand and pulls her in for a hug.

"Ana is my new assistant, mom." Grace beams at Ana and Isla notices her grandma and runs over to her.

"Nana!" Grace hugs her and after a few goodbyes Christian and Ana were alone. Ana looked up at Christian and he was still looking at the door. She needed to tell him.

"Christian I-"

"-Not here Ana, we're going to my place." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the door. He lets go as they walk through the offices to the elevator, then they get into his car and he drives. The ride there is silent, and so is the entire journey up to his floor. Ana doesn't even get a chance to admire the foyer before she's taken by the hand and whisked away again. They enter what looks like an office and Christian shuts the door. "Ok. Now let's talk."

"About what?" Ana said, confused. There were so many things they needed to talk about.

"About us." Her heart skipped a beat at the word.

"There's an us?" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"No, there can't be. There won't be." She felt a pain in her chest. Heartache, she knew it. "Ana it was wrong, so fucking wrong-"

"-Then why did you do it? Why didn't you stop it? Christian all I have been trying to do is stop my feelings for you and then you go and kiss me like that! What's that supposed to make me feel?" She pulls at her hair. "Argh I just want to stop feeling so confused around you all the time Christian! I don't fucking understand you. One minute your this one minute your that, make up your mind about me, or I'll decide for you." She goes to walk out but he grabs her wrist.

"Ana-" She tugs her arm away.

"-No! You can't keep confusing me because all I've been trying to do is stop myself from-" She cuts herself of. He moves closer to her.

"From what?" His eyes are so intense and dark, she can't help the next sentence that comes out of her mouth.

"Falling in love with you." His pupils dilate and his breathing quickens. They're both out of breath and they aren't even touching each other.

"And have you? Fallen in love with me?" He barely whispers, his face only inches away from hers. And in that moment, she didn't care about wives or consequences, all she cared about was Christian's body against hers. She pulled his face to hers and crashed her lips on his, kissing him with all the passion she could. It didn't take him long to respond and before she knew it he had picked her up and was walking down the hallway with her in his arms.

He puts her down in a bedroom she assumed was his and he pulled her to him and kissed her again, one hand making its way to the back of her neck, the other down to her hip. Her arms were around his neck and moving down to his arms, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. Still kissing him she removed his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt. When it was completely off she stepped back and admired his chiseled body. She bit her lip and looked up at him, he growled and lunged at her, knocking her onto the bed. He tugged at her dress and soon it was up and over her head, he ran his face down her body, stopping at her stomach. He looked up at her and stood up, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She could feel her blood pumping in her veins and her heart pounding. She wanted him, and by the look of lust on his face he wanted her. He slid his pants down and climbed back on top of her, running his hands all over her body. "God you're beautiful." He murmured in her ear. He unclaimed her bra and slowly slid her panties down her legs, running his tongue down one as he went. He then removed his boxers and Ana gasped at how big he was. He parted her legs with his and lay on top of her again, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked down at her, lowering his face and kissing her gently. With his lips still on hers he thrusts into her, making her moan into his mouth. He starts moving, slowly and carefully, gazing into her eyes as he made love to her. He started moving faster and he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of being inside of her. The feeling she was experiencing was that of euphoria, she had never felt this way whilst being with a man before. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking lightly making her moan. All too soon she felt a building in her lower stomach, and as soon as Christian whispered, "Come for me baby." She was gone. She shook and moaned as the most intense orgasm she'd ever had went through her. He followed shortly afterward, moaning her name as he came with her. This was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced, and as he pulled himself to the side of her she turned and he looked at her, stroking her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "Wow." He breathed. She smiled.

"Wow." She reached up and started playing with his hair, and shortly he fell asleep. For a while she just watched him, the rise and fall of his chest and the innocence in his face, an expression she'd never seen on him before. Then she felt a panic rise in her chest. She told him she loved him, and he'd had sex with her. _Dear god, he didn't just, take advantage of me?_ And she was the mother of his daughter and he had no idea, she didn't even tell him. She was so self involved that she didn't even bother to try to explain herself to him. She sat up and felt tears well in her eyes. She got up and started dressing immediately, then she looked for a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling a note, saying all she needed to say. She quickly left and got a cab home, when she entered her bedroom she flew into her bed and burst into tears. What had she done? She had just destroyed a marriage, all because she could t control her feelings for a man. She lay on her bed and wept u too she couldn't cry anymore, she had exhausted herself and fell asleep.

Christian woke up after the best sleep he'd had in a while. But when his eyes opened he didn't see powder blue ones staring back at him. Instead he saw a note. Confused, he sat up and picked up the piece of paper. Once he had read it he dropped the paper and ran into his closet to get dressed. On the note, in clear writing, were the words,

 _I'm sorry, I love you,_

 _Miss S_

 **A/N - Hi guys! This chapter was going to be pretty boring so I added in a little something to spice it up. What do you think about Ana's confession? And what are your opinions on the two of them together while he's still married? Let me know :)**

 **Sophie x**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Christian drove as fast as he could to Ana's apartment and when he got there he knocked with force. Kate opened the door and looked surprised that he was there in front of her. "Hey Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Is Ana here?" Kate shook her head.

"She went out for a walk about ten minutes ago. Why, what happened?" She had a looks of concern on her face and Christian shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Just get her to call me when she gets back." Christian turned around and left. He couldn't believe he didn't see it. There was only one Miss S he knew, but just to be sure he took out the letter and compared the handwriting. It was hers, Ana was Isla's mother. He knew what he had to do now, to make his and Isla's lives better. It was Ana, it should have always been Ana. And he was going to make sure it was just her.

Kate walked into Ana's bedroom and sighed at what she saw. Ana was curled in a ball on her bed crying. She sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Christian came." Ana sat up, her makeup run down her face.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you weren't here. Now are you gonna tell me what the problem is? What happened between you two?" Ana turns towards her and uses her eyes tightly, letting a tear run down her face.

"We kissed last night-"

"You what?!" Ana looks at her. "Right. Sorry, I'll shut up. You continue."

"And he took me to his apartment to talk but I, I told him I loved him then we, we, had sex." She starts crying again and she slumped into Kate's chest, Kate wraps her arms around her.

"Oh Ana, shh. It's ok."

"No it's not. And what's worse is." She takes a deep breath. "Isla _is_ mine." Kate's eyes bug out of her head. "I don't know what to do Kate. It hurts so much." She sobs.

"Ana stop, come on, it'll be fine. Christian has to see that you're the one for him. I bet he's divorcing that blonde bitch right now for you." Ana shakes her head and lies back down, facing away from Kate.

It had been three days since she had seen Christian. Three days since she left the note. She was sure he knew by now that she was Isla's mother, only time would tell. But he couldn't stay away from her forever, she had been going to work but he wasn't there, he had taken some time off. She was basically working for Ros now. Everyday since that day had been torture for her. She missed him, she missed hearing his laugh and seeing his smile. She loved him and the pain it was causing her was unbearable. Every time she thought of him the hole in her heart got bigger and bigger. She went home that night and was sitting reading a book when there was a knock at the door. Kate had gone out a few minutes ago with Elliot so she assumed she forgot her keys. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You seriously need to stop forgetting your-" She looked up and the person she saw definitely wasn't Kate. It was Christian. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but her mind was telling her to slam the door in his face.

"Ana." He said with such desperation it made her heart break a little bit more than it already was. She moved aside for him to come in and he walked in warily. She shut the door and turned to him.

"Do you want some tea?" She walked away to the kitchen but before she could protest Christian grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, embracing her. She wanted to push away but she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. When it came to Christian she wasn't the strong willed woman she had strived to be, she was weak. Eventually he spoke.

"I've missed you." She pulled away.

"Where have you been, Christian?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Making things right. Starting with Lily." Ana's eyes widened. "I don't know why I didn't see it Ana. She's so like you, her smile, her personality, her beauty. Lily wasn't her mom, she never was. She's gone Ana. She moved out yesterday." Ana was elated at the news, but she didn't understand why.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Well, so that we can be together. Ana, I should have said it when you told me. Heck I should have said when I first laid eyes on you." He takes hold of her hands and smiles. "I love you Ana. I fall more in love with you everyday. It's always been you, it should have been you from the start. I love you Ana." She couldn't help the tear trickling down her cheek as he confessed his love for her. "We can be together, like a family. A real family." He says excitedly and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He held her body close to his and didn't stop kissing when the door opened.

"Sorry Ana I forgot my keys- oh." Kate and Elliot stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

"What the fuck?" Elliot said and Christian and Ana parted, Ana blushed furiously while Christian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If you would just not tell anyone about that it would be much appreciated. Enjoy your evening." Kate and Elliot frowned, but Kate took her keys from the bowl and shut the door behind them. Ana and Christian smiled at each other and Ana pulled him to the sofa.

"So I think I need to tell you why I gave Isla to you." She went on to explain that she was in desperate need of money and when Christian asked why she sighed. "Ok, well I was living in New York and I was a psychologist dealing with bereavement and trauma. This one patient, Jose Rodriguez, he was unhinged. A lot of sexual abuse in his past and he had serious issues. I thought he was doing well but one day he came into my office with a gun that he'd concealed on his way here. He pulled it out and threatened to shoot me, he held it in my face." She started shaking and Christian wrapped his arms around her. "I told him that I wouldn't hurt him and that he needed to calm down. He just kept murmuring things and crying. I was trying to keep calm but then he pulled the gun on himself. I tried to stop him. I did. I ran forward but he pulled the trigger, I was covered in his blood. I lost my job, there were so many rumours about how I had pushed him into it. That it was my fault. I had to leave. I couldn't stay. I met Kate and moved in. But then you gave me money and I got a job with you and here I am three years later. I tried to find you and Lily and Isla but I couldn't, I shouldn't have given her up. As soon as I have birth to her I loved her, I couldn't bare the thought that I wouldn't raise her myself. Oh god." She starts sobbing and Christian pulls her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"Shh, it wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was best. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I am. But you're with me now and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you." She smiles up at him and kisses him gently.

"I love you too." They relax on the sofa before going to bed. "Shouldn't you go home? Where's Isla?"

"During the moving out process there was a lot of screaming. As soon as I was ready to talk to Lily I gave Isla to my parents and said that I would explain later. She's there now, I'm picking her up tomorrow. You can come if you want." She smiles and kiss him again, she will never get tired of her lips on his. They go to bed and Christian pulls her into his arms, and they fall asleep. Ana with a smile on her face because now she could sleep easy, Christian was hers, and Isla was hers. Everything was perfect.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Another chapter today, thought you might like it. So Christian divorced Lily! Do you think everything will be fine now? They can be a real family now right? Or can they? Do you want Elena to appear, or should Lily take matters into her own hands?**

 **Sophie x**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The next day Ana woke up in Christian's arms, she turned to face him and saw grey eyes staring back at her. "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead. She could definitely get used to this. She smiled and moved closer to him and he breathed in her scent. "We need to get up."

"Mmm." She murmurs in reply. Christian smiles at her and shakes his head

"Come on Ana." She pouts and sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"That's the best I've slept in three years." She says, turning and smiling at him. Even with her hair askew and her mascara smudged under her eyes she was still the most beautiful woman Christian had ever seen. And now that he was a single man he could thoroughly enjoy her presence. He knew that being with her was intimate and beautiful, and he couldn't wait to be inside her again. He hadn't been this insatiable since he was a teenager. It was as though Ana awakened something in him that he had never seen before. This hunger for her as soon as she woke up, but also an insane desire to keep her safe and protect her. He knew he needed to wait until they went public to keep his reputation but he was desperate for the world to know she was his. But she wasn't truly his until she had a ring on her finger, and he would have no problem being the one that slipped it on. He gets brought out of his thoughts when she frowns at him. "What are you staring at? Do I have drool?" She rubs at her chin and Christian laughs shaking his head. "Then what, you're freaking me out."

"You're just, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Ana looked down and blushed, something he will never get tired of seeing.

"You really think so?" He was dumbfounded as to why she would even ask that question.

"Are you serious?" She looks up at him confused. "Ana, you're perfect. You are the definition of perfection. An absolute beauty." He leans forward and places a kiss on her cheek. She smiles up at him and they stare at each other for a while. She couldn't believe the depths of her feelings for him already, she didn't even know if they were together. He shakes his head and gives her a bright smile. "Time to pick up your daughter." Ana beams back at him, then springs up out the bed and runs to get dressed. Christian wasn't sure what to say to Isla, that her mommy wasn't going to live with them anymore. He had decided he wouldn't tell her that Ana was her real mom just yet, when she was older maybe, but when they got home that night she wouldn't stop talking about her. Isla loved Ana, maybe just as a friend, but he knew she would learn to love her as a mom too. He had allied his mother and asked for the whole family to be at the house when he picked up Isla, and he planned to tell them when him and Ana got there. When Ana was ready he took her hand and lead her out and into his car. They drove to Bellevue, with Ana having no idea what Christian had planned. When they pulled up the driveway to the huge mansion Ana turned to Christian.

"You lived here?" He nodded and she laughed, she couldn't believe he had grown up in this beautiful home. They got out the car and walked up the driveway, Christian knocked on the door and let go of Ana's hand. Grace opened the door and smiled, then saw Ana and frowned.

"Christian." She smiled and pulled him into her arms. "And to what do I owe the pleasure Ana?" Before she could answer Christian stepped in.

"Is everyone here?" Grace nodded. "Ok, let's go in. Is Isla with them?" Again, Grace nodded. "Can you get Gretchen to take care of her for a while, there's something I need to discuss with you all." Grace nods again and walks into the house. Ana follows Christian and gazes around the foyer, they walk into a living room where Grace sits down next to a handsome older man with greying hair. There is a beautiful woman with short raven hair, who is sat next to Elliot and Kate. She didn't expect Kate to be there but she sits looking as confused as the rest of them. Christian remains standing, so Ana stands slightly behind him. "Thank you all for coming. I need to discuss something important with you." He pauses and looks around the room, takings a deep breath. "Lily and I are separated." There are several gasps around the room apart from Elliot who smiles slightly, then glances at Ana as though he's figured out the situation already.

"Why Christian, why?" His mom said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I wasn't happy with her, and neither was Isla. And that is what is most important to me, my daughters happiness. She went out every night and drank herself to the point where she'd pass out. She would barely speak to Isla, in fact I've raised her myself since she was born. I couldn't do it anymore, and when I found out what I did I knew I couldn't be with her anymore. She didn't care about me or Isla, and that was the deal breaker." Grace lets tears fall down her face.

"Oh Christian. Why didn't you tell us?" He looks at her confused.

"Did you really think I was happy? That I loved her in the first place? It was a stability marriage, not an act of love. I didn't know what love was until-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "-Until Isla." Ana knew he was about to say her name but she knew it wasn't the right time. His father looks angry but he takes a deep breath and looks at Christian.

"That may be all true Christian but what is she doing here? Who even is she?" Everyone looks at Ana, including Christian. Ana steps forward and Christian takes her hand, smiling. "Oh for fuck sake. Are you serious? You left Lily for her?" Christian tenses and steps forward.

"No, I didn't leave Lily for her. _Ana_ , is my assistant. And-" he looks to her and she nods, giving him permission to speak. "She's Isla's mother." Everyone gasps except for Kate, as she already knew.

"But, how?" The raven haired girl pipes up.

"As you know, Lily can't have children, so we went through an anonymous surrogate agency. Ana was the one who carried Isla and gave birth to her. And because Lily's eggs couldn't be used, Ana's were. So Isla is half mine, and half Ana's. We properly met when I interviewed her, and something happened which meant I found out that she was Isla's mother. I already knew I was in love with Ana so all it took was me and Lily to be divorced, then Ana, Isla and me could be a real family. I really hope you'll support us and the decision I've made. We're not going to tell Isla just yet, she's too young. But please respect our decision." Christian finishes off and gives Ana's hand a squeeze. The raven haired girl stands up and walks over to her, then takes her by surprise by hugging her.

"I'm Mia. Welcome to the family." She then leans in and whispers in Ana's ear. "I hated Lily, she was a bitch to my brother." Ana smiled at her and Mia sat back down. Elliot is smirking and his father just stands and walks out the room, shaking his head. Grace stands and hugs Christian.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I support you, one hundred percent but it'll take your dad some time. Is Lily ok?" Christian shakes his head and Grace tuts. Then she turns to Ana. "I hope you know what a decision like this can do to a child. Please be careful." Ana looked at her and smiled.

"I would never do anything to hurt my daughter Grace." Grace seemed to believe it and hugged Ana.

"Well, Isla has been waiting patiently for you Christian, you should go and get her." Christian nods and walks out the room, and Ana smiles. This went better than she expected.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry this took so long I've been really ill and had to go to hospital last night. I'm all good though. Sorry if this chapter is a piece of shit, I'm still pretty out of it. Let me know what you want to happen next.**

 **Sophie x**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 **I re wrote bits of it and made it longer. This isn't a mistake and you should read this, this one makes more sense.**

After picking up Isla the three of them went to the park. They all bought ice creams. Isla and Christian had chocolate and Ana had vanilla. "Can I try yours?" Ana asks and Christian hands his ice cream over to her. She licks it and moans in her mouth, closing her eyes. "That's amazing. I like mine better though." Isla waves hers in front of Ana's face.

"Try mine! Try mine!" Ana takes hers and lacks around the cone where Isla had let it melt. She then got a tissue and wiped around her mouth.

"Mmm, it tastes lovely. You want some of mine?" Isla nods and Ana hands it to her. Isla takes a lick and smiles.

"I love it. That's my favourite." Christian pouts.

"I thought chocolate was your favourite Lyla." Ana thought it was sweet how Christian calls her Lyla. When she was really little she couldn't say her name so she said Lyla instead, he's called her it ever since. She shakes her head.

"Vanilla is my favourite now, daddy." Ana looks at Christian and smiles.

"You can't beat good old vanilla." He smirks at her.

"That you can't. Chocolate's still better though." Ana smiles and laughs, then Isla reaches out her arms and Christian picks her up.

"No. I want Ana." She reaches her arms out to Ana. Ana looks at Christian and he nods, she smiles and takes her, placing her on her knees, facing her. Isla smiled brightly and giggled. "I like yours better than daddy's." I raise my eyebrows.

"Why's that, sweetie?"

"Daddy's is boney." Ana laughs at Christians scowl. They all laugh when they hear a voice Ana and Christian dreaded.

"Get your hands off my daughter." They both turn to see Lily standing staring at them. Christian stands up and Ana walks away with Isla, walking towards Taylor.

"Is everything ok?" She nods and gives Isla to him and he puts her in her car seat. "Should I go over?"

"No, don't worry. If things get worse I'll go." Ana sees Lily getting more and more agitated and eventually de starts shouting, Christian too. She sighs and walks over there. She looks at Christian who looks furious.

"Just go, I'll handle it." She whispers to him.

"Ana I don't think that's wise." He says, looking at Isla. "She's fucking crazy." Lily scoffs.

"Fuck you Christian! You have no fucking right to leave me!" Ana gets Christian to look at her.

"Just go. Please." Christian reluctantly walks away. She turns to Lily. "What are you doing?" Lily laughs. She looks awful.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are _you_ doing? Why are you playing happy families with my daughter and my husband?" She moves closer to Ana but she takes a step back.

"He's not your husband anymore, and Isla is not your daughter. She's mine." Lily cackles, throwing her head back.

"Fuck off sweetheart. You're just an assistant." Ana clenched her fists and breathes heavily.

"I gave birth to her. I carried her for nine months. I'm Miss S. She's mine." Lily's face pales and she stands straighter.

"You're lying." Ana steps closer and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you didn't care about her. You didn't take care of her and ultimately you left Christian with no choice." Lily looks defeated. Then she clenches her fists together and grits her teeth.

"You think you're so fucking special, that you and Christian will be together forever. You're nothing to him. You'll be in his life a month, tops, before he throws you out of his life like every their slut he's used and thrown away." Ana shakes her head at her. She tries to reason with her, it's what Ana always did with a patient of hers.

"What have you become Lily? What made you so spiteful?" Lily looks down, then back up at her.

"He did." She says, in a small voice. Ana figures she's safe now and moves towards her, putting her hand on Lily's arm.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But it wasn't all Christian. You together was a toxic combination. You didn't live each other and you didn't have any sort of friendship. It was a disaster waiting to happen. You should be glad that Christian has found someone he loves. You should too. Move on from this and get your life back." Lily's eyes shoot up.

"He said he loved you?" Ana soon recognises her fault and opens her mouth to say something. A flash of anger appears in Lily's eyes and before Ana could defend herself she punches her in the stomach several times. Ana stumbled backwards and hits her head on the bench.

"That will teach you for messing with my family." She runs away, and Ana feels faint. She looks down and see's that she hasn't been punched, blood oozes out of her stomach and onto her hand. Her eyesight goes blurry and she loses consciousness. Christian gives Isla to Taylor quickly and runs to her. Her stomach is covered in blood and she isn't responding to his cries.

"Ana! Ana please no. Shit! Taylor! Call an ambulance! Fuck Ana please don't, stay with me. Ana!" He shakes her and holds her in his arms, putting his hand over her wound. He can feel his hand and knee getting warm as they're soaked in Ana's blood. His Ana. He weeps and sobs by her face, which is completely lifeless and pale apart from the streak of blood Christian leaves as he strokes her cheek. When the ambulance comes Christian needs prying away from Ana's body. Her heartbeat is faint and doesn't require any resuscitation but she's losing blood fast. Christian tells Taylor to take Isla back to Escala and gets in the ambulance with Ana. He held her hand as tight as he could, he kept whispering comforting words to her as they sped to the hospital. _She has to be ok, she has to be ok. Please let her be ok_...

 **A/N - Hi guys! I've made this chapter better so I'm uploading it again. I realised it didn't make much sense. Thank you for all your support with this story :)**

 **Sophie x**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Christian paced in the waiting room. He hadn't been able to stop crying when they got to the hospital. He couldn't believe that Lily would go so far as to try and take Ana's life. Sure she had screamed and cried but that was only because she was losing her social status. She didn't beg for custody of Isla either, not that she would get it because she was his daughter not hers. He ran his hands through his hair. _This can't be fucking happening, the love of my life is being treated for stab wounds from my ex wife._ He knew that she had to be ok, they'd been there for at least an hour, or five minutes. He didn't know. He had no sense of time. Not without her. She made everything in his world brighter, Isla did the same but Ana did it in a completely different way. The nurse comes out and looks for Christian. He jumps up and rushes over to her. "Is she ok?" The nurse smiles.

"She should be ok. She's got minor concussion and we've controlled the bleeding, luckily she isn't very far gone so the blade missed the foetus. She should make a full recovery." Christian stopped dead in his tracks as he was on his way to see her. He turns around and looks at her shocked.

"Foetus?" The nurse' face falls.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew, I'm so so sorry Mr-"

"-Just shut up a minute. It's safe? It's ok?" She nods and Christian breathes out. Ana's pregnant, and his crazy ex wife nearly made her lose the baby. If he wasn't already angry with her he was fuming now. He tried to compose himself before he saw Ana. "Does she know? About the baby." The nurse shakes her head and he nods. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room. She looks so weak, lying there in her hospital bed. She's asleep so he sits by her and takes her hand, holding it for dear life. "I'm sorry Ana. I'm so sorry." He whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek. He felt soothed by the steady beat of her heart monitor and soon fell asleep. Still holding his Ana's hand.

Christian woke up to frantic beeping and nurses around him. Ana was shaking on the bed and Christian jumped up, stepping back wide eyed. "Sir I'm afraid you're going to have to step outside for a moment." Just as Christian goes to protest he's stopped by a monotone beep, signifying no heartbeat. He begins to breathe erratically and the nurse pushes him gently outside and rushes to Ana's side. He didn't even bother sitting down, he fell to the floor and sobbed. A nurse came out of the room and he clung onto her.

"Is she ok? God is she ok?" The nurse looks at him gravely.

"Her heart stopped but we're doing everything we can to get it going again. Just stay calm Mr Grey." He lets go of her and sits on a chair. Normally he would be protesting and demanding he saw her but not today, he was too distraught to cause an argument. He saw his mom walking down the corridor with her scrubs on and she spots Christian.

"Christian?" He doesn't say anything, his face screws up and he sobs. Grace rushes forward and puts her arms round him. "What is it? Is it Isla?" He shakes his head and looks up at her.

"It's Ana. She was- something's happened- her heart stopped beating." Grace gasps and holds her son tighter. "Oh shit!" He shouts.

"What is it?" He shakes his head and sobs again.

"She's pregnant." Grace gasps again. She didn't know what to say, she had never seen Christian so distraught over anything before. She hated seeing her baby boy in this much pain, so she continues to soothe him and hold him tightly. About five minutes later a nurse walks out and Christian leaps up. "Is she ok? What happened? Is she alive?" The nurse looks at Christian for a beat before she smiles.

"She'll be fine. Her heart was started again and she's now in a stable condition. It was a minor setback but she should be ok now. You can go in and see her." As soon as she finished her sentence Christian sped past her and into Ana's room. Grace followed quickly behind him and saw her son sitting by Ana's bed holding her hand and crying. If she didn't approve of their relationship before she most definitely did now. He was in love with her, it was plain to see, and she would do everything to insure that she had a speedy and comfortable recovery. Especially since she was expecting another grandchild.

Christian stayed by Ana's side all night. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and resisted the urge to get in bed with her. He also resisted the urge to rub her stomach. His baby was growing inside there, a baby that was nearly murdered as well as his Ana. He was thrilled about the pregnancy, he just hoped that she would be when she woke up. He knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't when the last time he did he woke up and she was dying. He felt his eyes droop though, and soon found himself falling asleep with his head in her hand.

He felt fingers in his hair, playing with it and weaving through it. He smiled then realised where he was. He sat upright and saw Ana's beautiful blue eyes stare back at him. Eyes he thought he would never see again. She smiled weakly at him and he got even closer to her. "Hey baby." She cleared her throat and smiled again.

"Hey." Her voice was hoarse and he automatically got her some water. She drank all of it and sighed. "What am I doing here?" He took her hand again.

"You were stabbed by Lily. You hit your head, remember?" She frowns then he sees the realisation on her face.

"Lily, she was at the park. Isla! Christian is Isla ok?" He smiles and nods.

"She's at my parents and don't worry, I asked her and she said she didn't see anything." Ana breathes a sigh of relief and lays back softly. Then she starts coughing and winces, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Fuck, that hurts. Ugh, I feel really sick. Is that the drugs?" She was probably right but Christian couldn't help thinking about their baby growing inside of her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Christian shifts and sits on the bed.

"Ana, I have something to tell you." She gasps and looks shocked.

"Oh god, can I still have children?" He smiles fondly. _Exactly the opposite baby._

"Yes you can, because." He paused and when she raises her eyebrows for him to continue he finishes his sentence. "You're pregnant." She looks horrified and starts breathing heavily.

"Oh no." She whispers.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! Why do you think Ana is so shocked by the pregnancy? Let me know what you think :)**

 **Sophie x**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Christian leans back, shocked at her expression. "What?" Ana continues to look terrified.

"Christian, aren't you worried?" He looks at her confused. "Lily tried to kill me. What if she tries again and succeeds? Or if she just kills the baby? Christian I can't lose another one, I've only just got my first one back." Christian shakes his head and takes Ana's hands.

"Last night I got all my security to track her down. She won't get away with this Ana, I'll make sure of it. She'll be locked up, and then we'll be safe. Me, you, Isla and our baby." Ana leans back and sighs, holding her face.

"Why did she do it? Why did she put me here?" Christian takes her hands and sees that she's crying. He sits on the bed and looks into her eyes.

"Ana please listen to me. From now on, as long as you're with me, I will always keep you safe. We're going to have a baby, and it'll be wonderful. We can be a real family." Ana still looks unsure. "What's the matter?"

"I don't think I'm ready for it." Christian frowns at her.

"Why? You already had a baby." She nods.

"Exactly. But I didn't raise her. Fuck, I don't now how to look after a child Christian! Pregnancy sure, but I've never looked after a baby, I've never changed a diaper, I've never bottle fed or breastfed. Christian I'm hopeless." She says, more tears running down her face.

"No Ana, you're not hopeless. It's obvious that what you had to do hurt you, and I completely understand you. But when you hold a baby and you know it's yours, that you made her, through whatever technique used, she's yours. And you're scared but you hold this tiny girl in your arms and you wonder why you were, because something that tiny couldn't be scary at all. And when she first opens her eyes and looks up at you, it's like nothing you've ever felt before. It's like, getting butterflies in your stomach but all over your body, and there's just happiness radiating off of you. A baby is the most beautiful and natural thing in the world Ana, and you're a mother already. Sure you missed some of the stuff but you're amazing with Isla, she loves you already. You're not ready to have a baby Ana, no mother is. But I can promise you one thing, you will be the best mother any child has ever known, because you're caring, and kind, and sweet and funny. You're perfect and you will be an amazing mother." He has tears in his eyes when he's finished and Ana is full on sobbing. She pulls him close into a hug and Christian tries not to put too much weight on her. Ana was shocked that he had so much faith in her, but she was so in love with him she believed him. She was going to be a mom, and she was having a baby with Christian, nothing could be better.

Later on, the nurse says that she has to stay for a few days so that they can track her progress. Christian vows not to leave her the whole time. Carrick brings Isla to the hospital and when he knocks on the door Christian opens it and smiles. Ana was sleeping so when he picked up Isla he told her that she had to be quiet. "Why is Ana in here?" She asks.

"Ana's tummy got hurt so she has to come here to get better." Isla nods.

"Was it mommy?" Christian's face falls. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Uh, no sweetie it wasn't mommy. She was just chatting to Ana. But you know, mommy's not going to be around anymore." Isla looked confused, and her little brow furrowed. She got the same v line that Ana got when she frowned and he smiled at the likeness of his baby girl to her mother.

"Why not?" Christian sat her down on the edge of the bed and then sat on the chair opposite her.

"Sometimes mommy's and daddy's want to live in different houses. It's not because of you, it's because mommy doesn't want to live at home anymore, so she's going to live somewhere else. But you have to remember that it isn't anything to do with you, understand?" Isla nods.

"Am I going to live with her?"

"No sweetie, you're going to live with me, at home." She looks around the room and let's out a breath.

"Are you going to another house?" He shakes his head.

"I'm going nowhere without you. Ever." She smiles.

"Then it's ok I guess. Will Ana be with us?" Christian was taken aback by her question. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say to Isla about Ana, or the baby.

"She'll be with us a lot. She'll stay round for sleepovers, is that ok?" Her little face brightens and she nods.

"Yeah!" Christian picks her up and turns her around so that she's lying against his chest. He puts his finger over her mouth gently.

"Shh." He whispers in her ear. "Ana's sleeping, we can't wake her up. She's super tired." Isla nods and sits up, then to Christian's surprise she leans over and takes Ana's hand, then bends over and kisses it softly.

"Get better soon." She whispers and it brings a tear to Christian's eye. She turns around and grins at him and he smiles back, then she turns around and watches Ana sleeping. Christian doesn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. His baby girl watching over her mother, it was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming love for them in his chest. He heard Carrick shift around and Christian turns his head to see his father smiling at them. He moves his chair closer and puts his hand on Christian's shoulder.

"You really love her don't you?" He whispers, making sure Isla doesn't hear him but she's so focused on playing with Ana's fingers she doesn't notice. Christian takes a deep breath and nods. Carrick smiles back at him. "Your mother told me about the b-a-b-y." He says, spelling it out so that Isla couldn't hear it. Christian raises his eyebrows.

"Dad I-"

"-Look son, I don't agree with what you did but, if you love her then I'm happy. If you're content with what you're doing in your life then who am I to question it. I love you with all my heart son, and after what you went through as a child I'm just-" his voice breaks and he takes a deep breath. "-I'm just thrilled to see you finally happy. I love all of you so much and seeing my children happy makes me ecstatic. I'm so proud of you son, never forget that." Christian has tears in his eyes by the time his father has finished. He wipes his eyes and smiles.

"Thank you dad. I couldn't have done any of it without you and mom. I love you both so much." They both ankle and hug each other awkwardly trying not to push Isla off Christian's lap. They all stay silent after that, watching Ana sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest, and eventually Isla falls asleep with her head on the bed. Christian lifts her up and lays her next to Ana, then sits back down and watches his girls in total awe, knowing he would do anything to keep them safe, and the new addition to the family as well.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I'm a complete idiot. I totally forgot that they only had sex four days ago, I thought it was a few weeks. I'm really stupid. What's done is done though and it's definitely Christian's, that's just a mistake on my part. Sorry!**

 **Sophie x**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Three Months Later...

It had been a while since Ana got out of the hospital. She spent most of her time at Christian's with him and Isla. She had noticed her stomach growing a few weeks ago, but It was a lot bigger than with Isla but Dr Greene told her that that's normal, and that a first baby is always smaller looking than a second. Her and Christian's relationship had gotten stronger and stronger since the incident. They were yet to tell Isla that they were in love or the fact that Ana was her real mom, but they figured that she was a bit young to reveal that information yet. They were currently all sat on the sofa watching Frozen for the fifth time that week. Ana and Christian had found their way together during the movie and Isla was sitting in between them. Once the movie finished Christian got up to get changed into his sweats as thee minute he walked through the door Isla demanded he sat and watched a movie with them. Isla shuffled closer to Ana and started playing with her hair. "Do you love my daddy?" Ana was taken aback by her intuition, and she wasn't sure what she should say. But then she thought that she couldn't lie to her anymore, she had to tell her the truth.

"Yes I do love your daddy. Is that ok?" Isla looks up at her with her beautifully strange eyes and smiles.

"It's ok." She pauses for a moment before saying, "Do you love me?" Ana smiles and takes one of Isla's curls in her fingers and twists it softly.

"Yes, I do love you." Isla nods and looks back down at Ana's hair in her fingers. There is silence for a while then Isla says something that makes Ana's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too mommy." Ana gasps as tears fill her eyes. Isla looks up at her and frowns. "Is that bad?" Ana shakes her head.

"No! No of course not."

"Then why are you crying?" Ana sits back and lifts Isla onto her lap.

"Because you made me very happy. Do you want me to be your mommy?" Isla nods and Ana beams at her. "I would love to." Isla smiles and jumps around on Ana's lap. Christian walks back in with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" Isla stands up on the sofa and walks towards him. "Careful!" He picks her up. "What's got you so happy, eh?"

"Ana's gonna be my mommy!" Christian's eyes widen and he looks at Ana who is just smiling widely, ecstatic that her little girl was accepting her as her mother. Christian smiles shortly after and swings Isla round in the air, with her giggling.

"That's great petal." Isla nods and Ana's phone goes off. She stands up and walks off, picking it up.

"Hello?" She hears crying on the other end and she immediately frowns. "Katie?"

"Ana." She sobs, Ana can hear the sorrow in her voice.

"What's the matter? What happened?" She hears more sobbing.

"Elliot broke up with me." Ana turns around and sees Christian eyeing her worriedly.

"Oh babe I'm sorry. I'm coming round. See you in ten." She hangs up and grabs her keys. Christian walks over to her frowning.

"Where are you going?"

"Elliot broke up with Kate." His whole expression changes.

"He what?!" She nods.

"I know, I need to go and see her. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods.

"Be careful. It's not just you anymore." He whispers, putting his hand lovingly on her stomach. She smiles and nods.

"I know, I will." She leans over and gives him a chaste kiss. "I love you." He smiles and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." He grins and as she turns and walks away he pats her ass and she turns around, narrowing her eyes and failing to conceal her smile. She takes her keys and walks into the elevator, Christian blows her a kiss and she laughs, putting her hand out and scrunching it like she caught it. He had been uncharacteristically playful these past few weeks, she was also incredibly impressed at how much he trusted her. He knew he would be sending out a CPO to follow her but she was comfortable with the fact that he trusted her enough to drive by herself. For the first month after the incident he didn't let her go anywhere by herself, which was understandable, but Lily was locked away and she knew that no one else wanted to hurt her, that she knew of. As she made her way through the car park she caught a glimpse of someone ducking down behind a car in the corner of her eye, she turned but there was no one there. She felt uneasy, and she immediately felt her hands go to her stomach. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned gasping. It was Sawyer, she sighed in relief.

"Are you ok, Miss Steele?" She nods and unlocks her car. Just as she's getting in she sees it again, a dark shadow sweep across the back of the parking lot. She gets in and tries to forget about it as she makes her way to the grocery store, to purchase some breakup food items for Kate. On her way there her phone keeps going off, she glances down and sees Christian calling her. Doesn't he know she's driving? She ignores it and continues driving.

She unlocks the door and walks in, throwing her keys in the little bowl. The lights are off and Kate isn't anywhere to be found. "Kate?" She calls, but there's no sound. "Katie?" She says a bit louder, but there's still no noise. She walks over to Kate's bedroom door, the only sound is her heavy breathing and her feet padding on the floor. She knocks on her door, then hears muffled cries from inside. She throws the door open and sees Kate lying on her bed, tied up with a cloth tied around her mouth. "Kate!" She runs to her and unties her hands and her feet. When the rag is out of her mouth she lunges forward and grabs at Ana, sobbing, her eyes wide and fearful. "Shh, calm down Katie please. What happened? Who did this?" She just shakes her head and sobs harder. Ana takes hold of her face. "Kate, tell me who did this." Kate glances behind Ana and her eyes widen again, she scrambles out of Ana's arms and backs away. Ana's head whips round and she sees a woman she has never seen before, but she looks oddly familiar.

"Who are-" Before she can finish her sentence the woman has pulled out a gun and is pointing it directly at Ana. Her hands go to her stomach to protect her baby. The woman cocks her head and eyes her suspiciously. Then her eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?"

"Who are you?" Her eyes go back to Ana's and she glares at her.

"You stole my daughters husband, her daughter, her life! And you took mine too." She takes a step towards her with every word. Kate is whimpering behind Ana and she points the gun to her. "Shut the fuck up or I'll put a bullet through your pretty little skull." Kate shuts up immediately and Ana moves in front of her. She puts her hand out and lowers it.

"Put the gun down Mrs Lincoln. It won't help anybody." Those were the exact words she said to Jose Rodriguez before he shot himself, this was a trip down memory lane she didn't expect she would visit again. She shook her head and held it tighter, places her hand on the trigger. "No, no, no." Ana said softly. "Put the gun down, then we can talk." Elena scoffs.

"You think you can use your shrinky shit on me? You took my daughter from me!" She puts both hands on the trigger and Ana tries to keep her breathing even. She was wrong last time, she panicked. This time she had to remain calm, if she saw that Ana was scared it would make her more likely to shoot.

"That wasn't my fault Mrs Lincoln. Your daughter stabbed me."

"And who do you think told her to?" She says, sneering at Ana. Ana tries to hide the shock on her face with a puzzled look.

"Why, Elena?" Elena frowns and looks confused.

"What?"

"Why did you want me dead?" Elena loosens her grip on the gun, looking confused. Then she shakes her head and holds it tighter again.

"You took my daughters family away from her! You took my life away from me!" She shouts, glaring at Ana.

"Is this about you or her, Elena?" Elena steps back and Ana takes a chance at standing, being the same level as Elena will help her persuade her that what she's doing is wrong. She can feel the panic rising slowly in her chest as silence fills the room. She knows that at any second Elena could pull the trigger and Ana could die. All she was thinking about was getting the gun out of Elena's hands, but she couldn't shake the image of Christian and Isla, and how much they meant to her. She tried to keep her tears at bay as she stood looking at Elena warily. "Are you angry with me, or your daughter?" She steps back further, lowering the gun.

"Grace won't speak to me, I have no one, she's made my life hell." Ana nods in understanding, though she can't see why that would make Ana her target.

"Why are you doing this to me? If this is about Grace?" Elena's anger in her face builds again, and she holds the gun up to Ana again.

"Because if you hadn't met Christian, Lily would still be with him. I'd still have my life!" Her voice raises so she's nearly shouting.

"The end of Christian and Lily's relationship had nothing to do with me. She was a neglectful mother, and a horrible wife." Just as Elena is about to respond the door bursts open and Elena shoots three times at the person in the doorway. Kate sees who it is and screams, Elena drops the gun and backs away. Ana picks up the gun and puts it inside her jacket pocket. Then her eyes fill with tears and she runs over to him.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter, I've just come back from holiday :) Friends with Benefits will be up tomorrow so don't worry about that. I'll try and get the next chapter of this up tomorrow as well. Thank you :)**

 **Sophie x**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Christian. That was Ana's first thought as she saw his gaping mouth and wide eyes standing in the doorway. He sank to his knees and Ana saw tears brim in his eyes. "Jason." He whispered, cradling his head in his hands. He peered up at Elena and his face screws up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He screams at her. Elena blubbers and moves backwards until Sawyer runs into the room. His eyes dart from Christian, then Ana, to Taylor and then finally to Elena. His face switches from surprises to anger in a millisecond, and he draws his gun and points it at Elena. Ana rushes forward.

"Luke! Don't!" She moves in front of Elena and he frowns. "Take her to the police station. Please. Don't do this." He huffs and puts his gun back in its holster. He moves forwards and roughly grabs her arm, dragging her out the room. Ana runs forward and gets on her knees next to Taylor. "Was he wearing a vest?" Christian doesn't answer her, he just looks down at Taylor's face. "Christian." He looks up and nods. She rips open his shirt and sees two bullets lodged in it. Her brow furrows as she looks for the third. She gets her answer when she feels her knee getting warm. She looks down and sees blood all over her lap. "Fuck!" She carefully turns him and gasps. The third had hit the back of his right shoulder, to the right. He was unconscious, Ana felt for a heartbeat. "He's alive, I need an ambulance called and pressure on the wound. Kate." Ana turns and looks up at Kate, who is sat staring with wide eyes. "Katie." She looks at her. "I need you to get clothes out your closet and give them to me." Ana assumed she would complain but she got off the bed quickly and grabbed a bunch of vests, giving them to Ana. Ana pushes them into his wound and Christian gets off the phone.

"They'll be five minutes." Ana shakes her head.

"Christian we don't have five minutes. He doesn't have long." Ana could feel his heartbeat slowing and she knew CPR was going to be a necessity soon. They all sit in silence, waiting for the sound of the sirens. Ana could no longer feel his heartbeat. "Christian I need you to keep pressing this into the wound. Keep constant pressure on it." Christian shifts and does as he's told. Ana positions herself above Taylor's mouth, she pinches his nose and opens his mouth. Lowering her head, she takes a deep breath in and puts her mouth over his, pushing all the air out of her body and into his. After a few seconds she moves and links her fingers together, pressing down into his chest hard. "One, two, three, four, five." She puts her head on his chest. Still nothing. She opens his mouth and blows again, then continues the pressing into his chest. She repeats the process and after the sixth time she listens in his chest and hears a faint heartbeat. She could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest. "He's breathing." She announces, and Christian visibly relaxes. Soon after they all hear the loud whir of the ambulance sirens. Nurses enter and take Taylor away on a stretcher. Christian wraps his arms around Ana and she breathes heavily into his chest. Kate starts sobbing and Ana pulls her into her arms.

"Oh Ana I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She cries. Ana strokes Kate's hair and shakes her head.

"No it's not Kate. Don't think that." Ana continues to hold Kate while she looks at a worried looking Christian.

Ana and Christian wait in the waiting room of the hospital while they operate on Taylor. After about an hour a nurse comes out and they both jump up. "Is he ok?" Ana asks, placing her hands on her stomach.

"We got the bullet but he's in a coma." Ana and Christian's faces fall. "But if it weren't for you getting his heart started again he wouldn't have made it at all. Well done." The nurse says, though Ana still doesn't feel any better about the situation.

"Can we see him?" The nurse nods and steps aside as thy both walk in to see him lying in bed, with a mask over his mouth and nose so that he can breath. "Oh Jason." Ana sobs as she walks over to him, taking his hand. Christian joins her and they sit by his bedside watching him, until Ana speaks up. "How did you know something was wrong?" Christian takes her hand and she turns to look at him.

"Well after you left, I called Elliot. I asked him why he broke up with Kate and he was really confused. He said he had no idea what I was talking about and I knew then that something was up. I tried calling you but you were probably still driving and didn't pick up. So Jason and I set off to see why Kate had set you up. Turned out she didn't and when we got into the apartment we heard murmuring from Kate's bedroom. I wanted to go in first but Jason suggested he did. He burst through the door and there were such loud bangs and by the time I followed him he was on the floor. I know he's only my head of security but he's like family to me. Before you he knew me better than anyone else, and I couldn't stand it if he didn't make it-"

"-Shh, don't speak like that. He'll make it, don't worry. I'm sure of it. He's a strong man and I can't see him giving up so easily." She squeezes his hand and he smiles at her.

"But you shouldn't have gone through that stress with the baby. How are you? Are you feeling ok? Is the baby feeling ok?" Christian says frantically and she takes his other hand.

"I'm fine. I agree with you though. Seeing someone pull a gun on you once is enough, but a second time? It was so scary Christian. Walking in and seeing Kate tied up like that, I didn't know what to think." He pulls her closer. "And you know what I thought of when she got her gun out? I thought of you and Isla, and the baby, and how you would be alone if she shot me. That Isla wouldn't have a mom and our baby wouldn't have a life. That alone was enough for me to try and persuade her not to shoot. Luckily I held her off as long as I did." She looks down to Taylor. "And you got the full force of it. I'm so so sorry Jason." She takes his hand and they all sit like that for a few hours, in silence, both of them praying for him to be ok.

The next day they both go home and pick up Isla on the way back, so that Gail can be with Taylor. They all sit in silence as they think about him in the hospital. But then Isla gets up off the floor and presents Ana a drawing. "Mommy look at what I drew!" Ana wasn't feeling up for acting but she knew that Isla would be worried if she didn't look happy, so she puts a big smile on her face and pulls Isla onto her lap.

"What did you draw baby girl?" She give shed the piece of paper. On it are three figures. A man, a woman, with a round belly and a small girl, on a hill, surrounded by clouds and a bright yellow sun. She was very artistic for her age and Ana knew that she got it from her.

"That's daddy, with the suitcase. That you, with your tummy, and that's me!" Ana was surprised that Isla had noticed her stomach getting bigger, but then again she was very sharp for her age.

"I see. Isla, do you know why mommy's tummy is getting bigger?" Isla shakes her head and Ana pushes a strand of curly locks out of her face. She looks to Christian who nods his approval, though he still seems distant. "It's getting bigger because there's a baby inside my tummy." Isla turns around.

"There's a baby in your tummy?" Ana nods as she picks her up and places her back down so that Isla's straddling her legs.

"Yes, and in a few months, you're going to have a baby brother or sister. Is that ok?" She looks up and smiles.

"I'm gonna have a brother?" Ana smiles and nods.

"Maybe, or you might get a sister." Isla squeals and laughs.

"Wow! Is he coming tomorrow or the next day?" Ana laughs and shakes her head at her little girl.

"Not for a while my love. Now, shall we go and make you some lunch?" Isla nods and Ana lifts her off her legs and onto the floor. "Christian? Do you want some lunch?" He shakes his head.

"No I'm, gonna do some research in my study." She nods and watches him leave. Ana knew that he thinks what happened is his fault and she keeps trying to tell him in isn't but he isn't having any of it. She take Isla in the kitchen to make her a grilled cheese sandwich and neither of them see Christian for the rest of the day, Ana can't help but feel worried about him.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Surprise! A new chapter! A shitty short one but at least it's something! I'm getting a writers block with this story so if you guys have any ideas for this please pm me and I'll work with your ideas, thanks!**

 **Sophie x**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Over next few days Ana didn't see much of Christian. Only when they went to bed and by the morning he was in his study again. He ate all his meals in his study and only came out to tuck Isla in bed and then go to sleep. Ana was getting worried about him, he had never been this distant and she was afraid that it had something to do with Jason Taylor. It wasn't until she was siting with Isla in the kitchen that she decided to do something about it. "Mommy." Isla said, as she drew a picture sat at the kitchen counter.

"Yes petal." Ana replies, washing the dishes. Gail was at the hospital today watching Jason. He was still in the coma he'd been in for five days now and Gail had not wanted to leave his side the entire time.

"Why is daddy sad?" This made Ana stop what she was doing and take off her rubber gloves, putting them on the counter and walking towards Isla.

"Why do you think he's sad?" She shrugs.

"I dunno. He's not smiling, and he doesn't read me stories." Ana frowns at her daughter's discontent.

"Daddy isn't sad honey, he's just busy with work." Isla pouts at this.

"No, I don't think he likes me anymore. Just like my other mommy." This statement broke Ana's heart as she saw a tiny tear trickle down Isla's cheek. She immediately walks forward and holds her, stroking her hair.

"Do you want to talk to daddy?" She shakes her head and sniffs. "Do you want me to talk to daddy?" She nods and Ana walks down the corridor with her in her arms, then knocks on the door of Taylor's office, where Sawyer had taken over his position until he was better. She pokes her head round and smiles. "Hey Sawyer, could you just watch Isla for a moment?" He looks surprised but nods and Ana lets Isla down, and she runs over to Sawyer and gets on his lap. Ana smiles and shits the door behind her, then walks up the corridor to Christian's office. _Right_ , she thought, _no nonsense Ana today. You make him see sense or that's it. He's hurting your baby girl and that is not on_. She shakes her body and takes a deep breath, before raising her hand and knocking firmly on the door.

"Come in." Replies a sullen voice. She frowns and opens the door. She sees Christian say staring into space as he sits on his leather chair.

"Christian?" Her unsteady voice snaps him out of his reverie and he looks up.

"Ana." He says, no emotion in his voice. Her brow furrows at this and she walks forward, closing the door.

"We need to talk." She says walking forward. He looks up at her worried.

"About what?" She takes a seat opposite his desk and looks at him.

"About you." His eyebrows raise and he sits forward. "What's going on Christian? Why are you acting like this? You've barely spoken to Isla and me for nearly a week." He shakes his head.

"It's difficult Ana." Ana stands up and puts her hands on the desk.

"Christian. It wasn't your fault. He was wearing his best and he just happened to turn the wrong way. It was chance, an unfortunate mistake. And there is nothing you could have done about it." He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head.

"I could have been the one shot and then he'd be ok."

"But then your daughter and unborn child wouldn't have a father-"

"-Jason is a father Ana. His daughter is only seven." Ana raises her eyebrows. She had absolutely no idea he had a child. That made things different, very different. He was blaming himself because he's worried that Jason won't pull through, and then his little girl won't have a father. She sighs and looks down.

"Like I said, there's nothing that you can do now but be a father to your daughter. You need to interact with her Christian." He shakes his head.

"How can I when I'm the reason a little girl may never see her dad again." Ana was starting to get irritated. She leans further forward and he looks up at her.

"Christian it was not your fault and you need to get out of this funk you're in and speak to your daughter. You know what she said to me this morning? She said that she thinks you don't like her anymore. Just like her other mommy. Then she cried in my arms. That is my daughter Christian and I know I haven't been around for long but you do not get to ignore her just because you're going trough some sort of crisis." Ana looks down at him to see tears in his eyes.

"She thinks I don't like her anymore?" He says, his voice breaking. Ana's heart went out to him. He'd been through a lot this past year and she didn't think anything else would help other than to comfort him. So she walked round the desk and sat on the she of his chair, which was awkward for her considering her growing stomach. She stroked his hair and his head moved into her lap.

"I know it's been difficult for you baby, but you can't just lock yourself in here when things get bad. You need to talk to someone about it. Christian, I'm having your baby, we're a family. You can't keep things from me anymore." He shakes his head and sits up. "What is it?" He continues to shake his head.

"No, we're not a family." He murmurs. Ana sits forward confused.

"What do you mean?" He turns and looks at her.

"We're not a proper family yet." I look down at him.

"What? What do you mean?" He turns and looks up at me.

"We're not a proper family yet. We can't be." He gets up and I frown at him.

"What are you talking about Christian." I say warily, he moves her into the chair and kneels down in front of it.

"We're not a proper family yet, because you're not fully mine-"

"-What? Of course I am Christian!" He shakes his head.

"Just let me finish. The only way you could be mine truly, is if we were married." Ana's eyes widen, she leans forward and hold his face.

"What?" He smiles at her and moves so he's on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" A nervous giggle escapes and she can help but continue laughing. When she stops he's looking at her weirdly.

"You, Christian Grey have the worst timing known to man." Christian looks up at Ana hopefully and she smiles. "And yes, I will marry you." He grins and she leans down to kiss him. He stands up with her legs wrapped round his waist. He sits her on his desk and kisses her passionately. His hands fall down to her stomach and he smiles.

"I love seeing you pregnant, you have no idea how happy it makes me." He whispers into her mouth and she grins, running her hands through his hair. Just as things start to get heated the doorknob turns and Isla runs into the room with Sawyer chasing after her. She stops at his desk and Ana jumps down, they both smile secretively at each other. She looks up at Christian and he grins at her. "Hey little bear. You ok?" She smiles and runs into her father's arms. He picks her up and squeezes her tight, making her giggle. "I'm sorry I've been silly these past few days. It won't happen again." She nods and he pouts, she leans forward and kisses him then he kisses all over her face and she squeals with laughter.

"Daddy stop!" She cries, still giggling. Watching the exchange between her fiancée and her daughter made Ana smile, and she knew that everything was falling into place.

 **A/N - Hi guys! A chapter for you that I wrote quickly today because I realised its been yonks since I last published and I apologise. I'm getting my GCSE results tomorrow so I'm ridiculously panicked and nervous, so forgive me if this chapter is shit.**

 **I was also wondering what you would like to see happen in this story as I think I'm nearing its end. I can't think of anymore drama to happen so I think it will just be quite fluffy from now on. The wedding, the birth, stuff like that. Please let me know what you want to see happen and I'll try my best to put your ideas in. This story now has over 300 followers so I'm super happy! Thank you so much!**

 **Sophie x**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Seven Months later...

"What do you mean?" Ana questions panicked. The nurse shakes her head at her.

"It isn't anything we haven't done before Miss Steele. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ana feels another contraction coming and squeezes Christians hand with all her might. She breathes through it and eventually it stops, and she relaxes back on the hospital bed.

"But I've done it before, I can do it again I know I can." Ana says, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele but that just isn't an option anymore."

"But why? I don't understand." She says, her lip trembling. Christian just stands holding her, speechless.

"Your contractions should be moving the baby down to your cervix, but when you have a contraction the baby is staying stationary. The only option is a C Section." Christian speaks up.

"You can't cut into her!" He shouts. The nurse stays firm and looks him dead in the eye.

"With all due respect Mr Grey I know what I'm talking about and if you want a healthy fiancée and a healthy baby this is the only way to make that happen." He frowns and looks at Ana, who is on the verge of tears.

"But can't you give her something to speed it up?" Ana nods at the nurse but she shakes her head gravely.

"If we gave you something now then we'd be putting the baby and you at risk, it's too late in the labour." Christian walks towards his trembling fiancée.

"Ana, this is the only way. I'm sorry baby." She starts crying and then nods.

"Right. I'll get everything sorted out, we'll get you some scrubs Mr Grey, and then we'll get your baby out for you. Sound good?" They both look at her and nod slowly, she leaves. Once she's gone Ana grabs Christian.

"Christian I don't want them to cut me." She whispers to him, sobbing. Christian holds her face and kisses her.

"It's the only way baby, I'm sorry. It won't take long and I'll be there with you the entire time. I love you and I will never leave your side." This seems to calm her down and she nods, just as the nurse renters with more scrubs.

Ana has been injected with an anaesthetic and the doctors are preparing to perform the C section. Ana is squeezing Christian's hand as tears pour down her face. "Christian." She whispers, he kneels down beside her. "I'm scared." Christian hates seeing Ana in this state, so much so that he feels the stinging behind his eyes too. He squeezes her hand back and kisses it.

"Everything will be fine. I'm right here and our baby will be here soon too ok? Just a few minutes." She nods and closes her eyes.

"Ok Ana, we've made the incisions and we can feel the baby. You will feel a pressure as the baby is taken out of your womb but that's all, ok?" The nurse says from behind her blue mask. Ana closes her eyes as she feels them poking around inside her. There's a sudden whoosh like someone is sitting on her stomach and then she feels a million times lighter. The room stays silent apart from the various beeps of different machines. Christian and Ana hold their breath as they crane their necks, trying to listen for their baby's cry. All of a sudden a wail breaks the silence and the two breathe out sighs of relief. Ana tries to look past the screen to see her baby but she can't. Christian stands and looks over to see his baby being cleaned and weighed, and tears spring in his eyes.

"Oh Ana. Our baby's here." The nurse gives the baby to Christian smiling.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy." By now tears are flowing down Christian's cheeks as he kneels by Ana, showing her their baby boy.

"He's perfect Ana. Thank you so much. I love you." Ana sobs and strokes her baby's tiny hand.

"I love you too."

The Next Day...

"Ana you should be asleep. Come on, I'll take care of him for a while." Christian says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ana shakes her head, not taking her eyes off her baby boy.

"I'm fine. Is your family here?" Christian nods.

"They'll be here any minute." Ana looks up at him for a beat before looking back down and grinning at her sleeping baby. "Why are you smiling?" Christian asks, smiling as well.

"Because I know that I can hold him for as long as I want. No one is coming to take him away. Not this time." Her voice breaks at the last few words and tears slide down her face. Christian moves closer to her and kisses her head.

"We're a family Ana, no one can change that. Not Lily, not Elena, not anybody. It's just you, me, Isla and this little guy." She smile up at him and they kiss each other, before both returning their gazes back to the baby boy asleep in Ana's arms. "Speaking of, we need a name for him." She strokes his little tuft of hair and smiles.

"We'll think of one later." Just as she says it there's a knock at the door. Christian gets up and opens it. Mia, Elliot, Grace, Isla, Carrick and Kate all come flooding in. Mia is carrying four bags, flowers, balloons and a huge blue teddy bear. Christian shakes his head at her and smiles. Grace walks forward and her eyes fill with tears as she sees her grandson.

"Oh Ana, he's beautiful. How are you feeling?" Ana smiles and shrugs.

"I feel sore, and tired. But I'm fine, we have our baby boy and that's all that matters." They all smile and nod at her. Isla walks forward with a picture she drew. Christian picks her up and she sits on the bed, opposite Ana.

"I made you this mommy." She hands over the picture and Ana smiles at it. She's drawn Christian, Ana and herself, but there's a tiny stick figure with a blue body floating in the air next to Ana's stomach so she assumes that's the new baby. "Drawed it last night cos Granny said I have a brother." She peers forward. "Is that him?" She whispers, Ana nods and Isla moves forward. She leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Hello baby brother. How are you?" She whispers quietly in his ear. It brings a tear to everyone's eyes and she sits back and frowns, crossing her arms.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Ana asks.

"He didn't say hello back." She pouts. Ana tries not to laugh but she hears chuckles from the rest of them.

"Isla, he can't speak yet. He hasn't learnt how to. But he knows you. Come here." She moves forward and sits down next to Ana. "Ok, put your finger near his hand." Christian steps forward.

"Ana I don't think that's-"

"-She's fine, don't worry." Isla carefully places her finger beside his tiny hand. "Now put the tip of your finger on his thumb." She does so and within seconds he opens his hand and takes hold of Isla's finger, squeezing it. Isla squeals happily and Ana smiles at her. "You know why he's doing that?" Isla shakes her head. "He's doing that, because he recognises you. Remember when you spoke to him when he was in mommy's tummy?" Isla nods. "Well he heard your voice, so he knows it's you. He knows it's his big sister." Isla smiles and looks down at him. Elliot walks forward and looks down at Ana.

"Man Ana, you look tired as fuck." Ana laughs while the others tut and Kate slaps his arm.

"Elliot. There's two children in the room." Mia laughs.

"Well three if you actually count Elliot." They all chuckle and Elliot sticks his tongue out at her, and she does the same.

"What I meant to say was, you look great. Radiant even." He says, trying to make things better. Ana just shakes her head at him.

"Thanks Elliot." She looks at Kate who is on the verge of tears. "Katie." Ana whispers hoarsely before they both burst into tears. Kate walks forward and loosely hugs her, being careful not to move the baby.

"He's gorgeous Ana. Just like his mother." Ana blushes and kisses Kate on the cheek. Then Mia speaks.

"Oh guys, he's perfect. He's so cute!" She places all the gifts she brought with her on her bedside table. "These are just a few things I picked up along the way. I got the balloons just because I knew the room would be dreary and honestly the little bears on them are so cute. And I saw this blue teddy bear and I just thought it was adorable. Plus, it's the same size as the baby so I figured the bear could be his friend. And you can call it Teddy." Ana's head pops up and the name.

"Teddy." She looks down at the baby. "Teddy." She says, he shifts and his eyes open, looking up at her. A smile breaks out on her face as she sees his blue eyes with a thick grey ring around it. She looks up at Christian. "That's it. We should call him Teddy." Everyone coos at him as he lets go of Isla's finger and begins to wave his hands about, making little noises that only babies can make. Christian smiles and nods.

"My father was called Teddy when he was little, his full name was Theodore. We just call him Theo now, or Ted." Ana and Christian look up at Grace and then back at each other. Ana nods and Christian stands up, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Oh mom, I've never been more grateful for your strange little anecdotes." He moves and sits next to Ana on the bed. They gaze at each other then Christian announces, "Everyone, this is Theodore Grey." Ana clears her throat.

"Theodore, Raymond Grey." He looks down at her and kisses her hair.

"Theodore Raymond Grey. Welcome to the world Teddy." His response is a gurgle to which the whole room sighs at lovingly.

 **A/N - Hi guys! This is short I know, but I've decided to make a few little snippets of the soon-to-be Grey's future in the next couple of chapters just to round it off. Next chapter will be the wedding, then how would like to see me end it? Thanks for being patient :)**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who asked if I was ok when I said I was in the hospital. I am now on the mend, thank you for the consideration :) more good news, I passed my exams and I'm on my way to sixth form! Yay! Honestly I'm so happy and a little surprised I was able to get all A's and B's whilst writing fanfictions ;) thank you all so so much and I hope you've all enjoyed your summer! And I hope that those getting their results got what they wanted :)**

 **Sophie x**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Two Years Later...

Ana sits patiently as Mia and Kate work their magic on her face and hair. When their finally finished they spin her chair round so that she can look in the mirror. Ana gasps at the woman she sees. Her hair is curled with half of it braided and twisted up at the back of her head, leaving the lower half down. There are small clips with little diamonds woven throughout her hair. Her makeup was subtle but she couldn't recognise herself. She looked beautiful, and this made her even more excited for the day ahead. She looks at Kate and Mia's reflection and saw the anticipation on their faces. She breaks into a huge grin and nods. "This is perfect. Thank you both so much. I love you guys." Ana stands up in her dressing gown and hugs the two of them. As Mia and Kate brush away their tears Ana walks towards her closet and opens it. Inside she can see the dress. Her wedding dress. It was a Chantilly Lace Wedding Dress by Vera Wang. Christian said Ana didn't have to look at the price tag but she couldn't help herself. At nearly two thousand dollars she was shocked and she didn't want to get it but Kate, Mia, Grace and Isla made her. Ana thought it was way too much for a dress she was only going to where once but they told her that it was the most important day of her life and she deserved to look beautiful. As she slipped into her dress she came out and Kate and Mia immediately burst into tears. "Don't. You'll make me cry and you worked so hard to put my face on." Mia waves her hand that's holding a tissue.

"It's ok. We know that you cry a lot at romantic stuff and having heard Christian's vows we used all waterproof eye makeup." Then Mia covers her mouth.

"You've heard Christian's vows?" Ana says quietly. Mia shakes her head and Ana looks at her. "Mia." Mia nods then smiles.

"Sorry Ana, but he wanted a girls view on them. He wanted to make sure they were perfect." Ana's heart melts at what Mia says.

"I'm so in love with him." Ana giggles. Kate and Mia both 'aww' just as there's a knock on the door. Kate runs to open it and sees Grace with Isla and Teddy, and Grace has the bridesmaids dresses. Isla is all dressed up in a silver coloured dress that has a tutu. She walks in and doesn't stop waving it around. Ana smiles and takes Isla's hand. "You look like a princess baby girl." She smiled and Ana spun her round so that her tutu fans out around her. Then Isla looks up at Ana and her mouth drops open.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" She runs and hugs her, and Ana smiles lovingly at her daughter. When she lets go she starts waving her dress around again. Isla was five now and really turning beautiful. Ana could tell she had her father's cheekbones and that once puberty hit she would be absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes sparkled just a bit more ever since Teddy was born. Teddy was two and was dressed in a small tuxedo with a silver tie, the exact same as what Christian and Elliot would be wearing. Ana smiled at him as he wriggled in Grace's arms to get to her. She picks him up and kisses his cheek, he giggles at her and takes hold of her hand, waving it around. Mia and Kate coo at him like they always do.

"I want one." Mia says, jumping up and down on the spot. Kate smiles secretively which doesn't go unnoticed by Ana.

"Kate." Ana says, Kate looks up at her and when Ana looks at her questioningly Kate's smile widens. "Oh my God!" She squeals and walks over to her, hugging her side while she holds Teddy.

"What? What?" Mia says, looking confused. Grace walks forward while Isla just stands in the corner waving her dress around.

"I'm pregnant." Kate says and all the women scream.

"Oh my god Kate! Have you told Elliot?" Kate shakes her head and they all grin. Then Grace pats the bags containing the dresses that's hung on the door.

"Now you two go and get dressed. I need to speak with my future daughter-in-law." Ana's heart starts beating rapidly as Kate and Mia walk out with Teddy and Isla. Grace shuts the door and smiles at Ana, looking at her dress. "You look breathtaking Ana." Ana blushes and looks down.

"This old thing? Pulled it out the back of my closet." Grace chuckles and Ana shakes her head. "Sorry, when I'm nervous I use humour as a defence mechanism. It's a burden." Grace smiles and walks towards her, taking hold of both her hands.

"Ana, when Christian first told me that he and Lily we're going to have someone else have their baby I was terrified. I mean, what if it went wrong? What if something happened? But then I met little Isla and my god, I was blown away by how beautiful she was." Her eyes fill with tears as she strokes Ana's cheek. "I must admit that when Christian told us all about Lily and you, I wasn't keen on the idea. But you have made my son happier than I've ever seen him. I always thought he was his happiest when he was with Isla, but this is a whole new happy. When he told me that you were getting married his face lit up and joy was just radiating off of him. Christian has been through a lot, and I am so grateful to you for giving him two beautiful children and some happiness. Because if anyone deserves to be happy Ana, it's Christian. And I will never be able to repay you for doing the one thing that I couldn't as a mother. You fixed him." They're both sobbing by the time she finishes her speech.

"Oh Grace, I don't know what to say." Ana pulls her into her arms and squeezes her tightly into a hug. "You and Carrick are wonderful parents. You have raised three amazing people, and they all love you so much. I cannot think of a better woman to have as my mother-in-law." They both hug and soon Kate and Mia come back in with the children dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. Ana gasps and brings her hands to her mouth. "You both look absolutely beautiful." They're wearing the Wrap Front Bridesmaid Dress in the colour Sterling by Vera Wang, another persuasion from Christian. Grace glances down at her watch and looks back up at Ana.

"It's time, sweetie." Ana starts shaking and she smiles, taking a deep breath as they walk downstairs. They make it to the entrance and Grace takes her hand, squeezing it as Mia and Kate walk down the isle with Teddy and Isla. Then the music starts, it's This Guy's In Love With You, that's their cue to walk in. Grace smiles at Ana one last time before they turn the corner and start walking down the isle. Ana gasps at how beautiful it all looks. There are five rows of pews either side of the isle, with white and silver ribboned hanging off them in bows. The ceiling is covered in fairy lights going down to the archway where she sees Kate and Mia on her side, then Elliot and Jason on the other. She smiles extra big at Jason, who smiles and nods at her in return. He was in a coma for six months and has just about got back on his feet, much to the happiness of Isla who missed him a lot. Christian made him take it easy but Jason still did everything he could to protect them all. Ana then looks at Christian standing next to Elliot in his black tux, with a silver tie. He looks gorgeous, and as they make eye contact she can't help the tears that fill her eyes. As she gets up on the small podium they have under the arch Christian takes her hand and smiles lovingly at her. The pastor begins to recite his speech but Christian and Ana keep eye contact the entire time.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solid institution to be held in honour by all. It requires those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of oneself. Marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another, and this commitment symbolises the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Christian, do you want to start with your vows?" Christian nods and they both turn facing each other. He takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live." When he's finished he has a tear running down his face, unlike Ana who is fully crying. She looks at him with such love and admiration that he walks forward and pulls her into his arms, embracing her. The crowd make 'aww' noises and as they pull away she giggles, causing them all to laugh. The pastor smiles and turns to Ana.

"Anastasia, your vows?" She nods and turns to Christian again, taking a deep breath.

"I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need." She smiles before finishing with, "And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Christian has tears running down his face by the time she finishes.

"I love you so much." He says hoarsely.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

"Can we have the rings?" The pastor says and Elliot steps forward, giving them the rings.

"Good job guys, totally made me tear up." He whispers and they both laugh. Christian takes Ana's ring and places it on her finger, then Ana takes Christian's ring and places it on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Christian smiles and grabs Ana, dipping her down and kissing her passionately. The crowd make 'aww' noises again and they all stand up and applaud. The music starts again and Ana takes Christian's hand, walking down the isle. Everyone cheers and claps and they don't have to walk far because the reception marquee is next to the marquee they got married in. That was a perk of having extremely rich parents-in-law. Christian and Ana waited in the house until all the guests were in the marquee. He kept staring at her and she giggled at him.

"What are you staring at? Has my makeup run?" He shakes his head and walks forward, holding her face.

"You are the most perfect woman I've ever seen." He leans down and kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair.

"As are you. Except you're a man, not a woman." Christian laughs and shakes his head.

"What am I going to do with you Mrs Grey." Ana smiles at what he calls her and kisses him.

"Love me as your wife for all eternity?" She says, grinning.

"Of course. Now if I'm right, and Elliot hasn't messed up they should all be in the marquee now." She groans and leans into him.

"Can't we just leave now? I have a wedding present for you." She whispers flirtatiously in his ear and he smiles.

"Well where is it?" She smirks and presses her body against his.

"Under my dress." She whispers seductively and he suppresses a moan.

"Honestly, I'm all for leaving early but I think my family would be slightly irritated if we left purely for just married sex." She pouts at him and he leans down putting his lips on hers. His hands travel down from her back to her ass and as he squeezes it she moans softly in his mouth. They here a throat being cleared and turn to see Elliot smirking at them.

"Everybody's in the marquee now, but if you two wanna have a quickie before dinner then I'm sure I could vamp till you guys stop." Ana just blushes and looks at her feet. Christian wraps his arm round her shoulders.

"I think we're good Elliot. Plus if I started now I wouldn't be able to stop." Ana gasps and slaps his arm several times.

"Christian Trevelyn Grey!" Elliot laughs and knuckle bumps him. She glares at the two and then laughs with them. "To be fair I look pretty hot today." Christian smiles at her.

"That you do." Elliot nods and checks her out. Christian pushes him.

"Dude. That's my wife." Ana laughs.

"Yeah, what would your pregnant girlfriend think?" She continues to laugh when the boys fall silent. A as laugh slowly fades and she realises what she said. "Oh my god. Elliot, I didn't mean to-" Her words trail off and they all just stand there in silence. Christian puts his hand on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot breathes out, then shakes his head in confusion.

"She's pregnant?" Ana just looks at Christian wide eyed. He shrugs, Ana didn't tell him either, he has no idea what to say. Ana palms her face and then walks up to Elliot.

"Elliot I'm so sorry, but just wait for her to tell you. She's excited about it, aren't you?" Elliot looks up at her and his face breaks into a grin.

"Yeah." Ana smiles and kisses his cheek, hugging him. When they let go Elliot takes Ana's hand. "You are an amazing person Ana. You've made my brother the happiest man in the world, and I will never be able to thank you enough for it." Ana wipes her tear away and nods, hugging him again. Elliot sighs and shakes himself. "Well, I think they'll all be wondering where we are. Let's go." He walks forward and Christian takes Ana's hand and they begin to walk to the entrance of the second marquee. When they walk in everyone claps them and Ana has a huge grin on her face, she can't wait for the night ahead. They rest of the night they sing, dance and spend time with their family and two children. They both didn't know what the future held for them, but they could definitely say that they were the luckiest people alive. Christiana and Ana were so grateful that thy found each other, and they were absolutely certain it was all done to fate.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I've decided to end this story here. I've added a small bit but I hope you guys don't hate me. I feel like if I added more it would just ruin it. Thank you for all being so supportive and if you know if any story ideas you'd like me to write then PM me and I could start writing it:) thank you!**

 **Sophie xxx**

Product_chantilly-lace-gown-with-full-a-line-skirt-vw351195_wedding-dresses-white-by-vera-wang#close

Product_v-neck-satin-dress-with-wrap-front-bodice-vw360170_bridesmaid-dresses-white-by-vera-wang-bridesmaid-dresses


End file.
